Reilly's Ranger's: new team
by Duen
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer fail to save Reilly's team and decide to join her full time. he will learn they need new recruits  APPS open
1. Chapter 1

**Reilly's Rangers: the new squard**_**.**_

John was sitting in his house in megaton thinking about Reilly. He havnt heard from her since he tried and save her team from statesmen hotel but fail. Even when he fail saving them, she made him a member of the not so big merc group.

But after that John was busy, with project purity, and the water caravans, and Adams air force base.

He looked at his Ranger armor from Reilly, and gelt that he was not a member of the group. He never visit to check her up, or helped her with new recruits.

Then it stroke to him what he had to do. He was gonna be a full time member of the Reilly's Ranger's. Together Reilly and him can accomplish everything. He then decided to take on his Ranger combat suit and his Lincoln Rebeater rifle and his 10 mm sidearm and a hell a lot of ammo too and som 5,56mm machinegun rounds for Reilly and some medical supplies. He then headed out of his house and megaton and on his way to the Ranger compund

Meanwhile at the Ranger compund.

Reilly was sitting at her private terminal, looking on the casulty list once again. All of her members are dead, and she fells responsible for it.

She also check her inventory list to be sure she has enough supplies left, so she left her terminal to the storage room (there where they sleep cause theres a lot of ammo) she check and notice she only had 3 mags left of her AK47 (we all know that it is an AK). That wasnt much when her compund are not close to a safe settlement and not on the caravan routes because of the super mutants.

She went back to her terminal to finish her inventory check

"Lets see, 3 mags for the AK, and 10 stimpacks, 4 med x, 15 bottles of aqua pura and 5 saliburys steaks. that should be enough for some days, i just wish i did not have to be alone out here anymore". Reilly said with a little sadness in her voice.

"You dont have to be". Came a voice behind her only to see that it was John.

She jump off the chair and hug him for being there and slap him across the face.

"Why did you not come anytime sooner". she ask with a mix of anger and happiness.

"I have been busy with project purity and the Enclave, some problems ya know. he sais with a sly smile on his face".

she smiles back at him and says. "hmmmmmm i let it pass this time. just this time. now come and join me in the living quaters, you must have had an hard trip over here".

"Well i could need some rest now that i am here" John said

"well what are you doing here John, i doubt you just come by nearly 2 to 3 months just to drop off supplies" she ask very curiusly

he replied "well after my work with the brotherhood was done and i am still being denied acces to vault 101, i sat in my house in megaton to think what i should do next. then i came to thinking about you. about how i failed to save your team and you still made me a member and offering the armor. i just think that you were alone and i wanted to join full time, if you allow"

she smiled happily "well it would be nice sharing a room with someone again and someone to work with. what were you expertice again?"

"well since my many and hard deeds across the waste i have master most of my skills. now i am an exellent soldier, medic, weapon and armor matetaning, lock picking, computer hacking." he answerd with a cocky smile.2

Reilly steps closer and sais "well i am sure i can use your skill to good use"

John steps one step closer and sais "i am also a very good sauve talker"

Reilly smiles dirty "i bet you are" she notice that there face are 2 inches from each other and she decided step a little back.

"well um i think i better go to sleep now that journey from megaton to here has really made me tired" John yawned

"ok i just go and lock the entrance to the compund, then i come join you for bed. i mean to go to bed" she said while blushing.

she walks off to the entracne and put the place in lockdown. "well that should keep others out" she said confident.

when she walk back to the room she caught John undressing his armor and was just in his white t shirt and black boxers. she caught her self staring and pull her head out of the room.

John then did not seem to notice that he was being watch by a certain red haired merc leader, he layed on his madress.

getting back into the room was easy for Reilly now that he just layed there.

she then begins to get her out of her armor and lays on an madress next to John.

she had one last look at his body before sleeping.

**ok i think i try again with an OC story so here goes.**

**i need 2 too 5 new members to the group.**

Name

where from (eighter you came up with a place or a place eighter from new vegas or the capital wasteland)

role (what importen part to they do FX Reillys the leader John is the secound in command and good with all the skills i mention before)

favorite weapon

where would they be found to be recruited

do they wish to join or not

give a reason to why join or not join

skin tone

hair style and color

clothes/armor (you will only have these on to start with cause in order to be a member you get the armor)

age

karma

would they want to be paired up with someone in the group or an already made character like Lucy West.

and if yes then what kind of person (if is an other OC)

sexuality


	2. meet the sniper

**Meet the sniper**

the day started off by Reilly waking up early. She had to check the perimiter outside the compund on the security cameras. After that she goes back to the living quaters and open the refrigiator and take out some sugar bombs.

5 minutes later John wakes up, and joins her by grabbing an other bowl and a spoon.

"so John is this gonna be a two person group or do you know any other that might wanna join us?" Reilly asked half tired

"well i heard about this sniper that would be an asset" John told her but was interrubted.

"a sniper? if you havnt notice all the snipers i met in the wasteland tried to shot my head open, so tell me why we should let this on in" she demanted

"well to answer your demand then it would be that i heard reports that she is on the top 5 talon company hitlist for killing a bunch of there men, so a person killing talon merc must be good right?" he answerd

Reilly still didnt looked very pleased and said "well i am not glad about it but i approve it, so when do we go and do you know where to look for her?"

"well yesterday before i got here i met a few talon mercs and lets say it ended well for me, i snatch one of the leaders paper where it said 'message to all talon mercs. we got a trigger happy bitch who apperently hate our guts and has stage herself in the washington momnument. reasons is unknown why she choosed that place and doesnt matter, anyone that comes a prove of her death will be rewarded with 10000 caps. happy hunting'

Reilly said "then the momnument it is, but do you know why she choosed that place to snipe people?"

"well since i am a master at arms, i can say she choosed that position because off protecting and a good view. there is only one way in and she got that covered byherself since the brotherhood dicided to convert most of there troops at project purity" John inform her

"well that sounds like a smart choice, so if we are done talking i say we get dressed and geared up. i know i am not a sniper specialist but i know she is gona run out of ammo soon."

they then take on there Ranger armor. Reilly grabs her AK-47 and , 3 grenades, her .44magnum sidearm

John grabs his trusty lincoln rifle and his 10 mm and 3 grenades.

"well if this succed it wont be only us anymore i guess" Reilly told with a little disapointment in her voice

"sounds like you want us to be alone _Boss_" John said mockingly

"dont get any ideas i didnt mean it like that, i meant that after this we are gonna get more recurits then just us" she answerd quickly

John replied teasing "or maybe you dont like the idea of not having me for yourself"

She responded that with hitting him in hard in the stomach with the butt of her gun

John bows a little down of pain "alright alright you are right"

Satisfired that she was right they seetle out of the compund after Reilly open the lock and locking it again after they exited.

2 hours later at the mall

when John and Reilly arrived at the mall they were surprised that the trench were picked clean of super mutants.

they soon jump in the trench when they heard a big group of talon mercs arriving from behind them.

as they ran from the black armor clad mercs they heard sniper fire from the momnument.

"well i guess we know for sure shes here" Reilly yelled as they ran

the duo in green armor stopped at an wide open area with chest high wall for cover, for a rest only to be greeted by a other wave of talon mercs.

"god dammit there are many of them. John get behind that wall and shoot them from a distance while i frag them" Reilly commanded

John crouch behind the cover and shoots the mercs one by one with his rifle, while Reilly crowl unnotice up the trench and sneak up top of the mercs and drops 2 frags at the front that were firing at John and there backup that would soon spot her. after that she jump back in the trench from where she climbed. after the explotion they began to run again until there were at the locked gate to the momnument.

"damn we dont got the code for it" Reilly annoced

John said calmly "speak for yourself, i have to know the code since I was the one to help Three dog fixing his antenna"

"well could you stop being a smartass and punch in the code" she demanted

after he punch in the code they lock it once again just to be sure.

they enter the elevator ride up to the top of the momnument.

when it stop they saw a 5,6 feet tall girl with a short black ponytail and wearing recon armor armed with a bolt action sniper rifle.

when she looked through her scoop she saw a merc moving his head out of cover to see if is safe but dont realise he just got headshooted.

she turns around to talk to the duo "ok listsen the only reason i didnt shoot you was cause when i saw that you 2 were attaking the mercs and saved me the ammo for it"

"i still dont like it recruting her" Reilly said to John.

the sniper only smiled and said "i love you to red"

"come on Reilly you saw her shots it would be stupid to say no to her talents" John told Reilly

" you got that right mister, i am one of the best of headshots the wasteland has seen. i would join the brotherhood and there pride of theres but patrols and power armor aint my style" the sniper informed them

John looked impressed at her and ask "well seeing your talents first handed and your hate for the Talon company, we would like you to join Reillys Rangers if you like"

she looked a bit surprised "i thought that group dispanded after a failed attemp to rescue the members of the group"

Reilly steps in and sais "well we are looking for new recruits and we hoped you could join"

"i am in since i got no better to do since talon is all over my ass i could also use the your so called compund as a safehouse" she offer her hand to Reilly, and Reilly accepted it bitterly "my name is Jaden hotstuff"

after saying that Reilly cracked Jaden hand a little enough to get her on her knees.

after letting her go Reilly walk into the elevator

"is she also like that? Jaden asked John

"only when if you dont know where to stop trust me"

end of chapter 2


	3. meet the colt

**meet the colt**

Day after John and Reilly recruited the team sniper, Jaden. They have been planning

Jaden were in the quaters cleaning her gun while John and Reilly were in the computer room planning

"ok i get we need a team, but then what. you and the Brotherhood have taken care of the Enclave, and the raiders, and even the mutants" Reilly asked John

"well we could move" he suggested

Reilly looked not so happy about it "wait there, you want us to move our operation to an other region?" she asked

"well i heard about the mojave region is going down soon between two armies, maybe we can interfere" he suggested

"are you out of your mind!" Reilly yelled at him "first of, Mojave is on the other end of the country, and secound, how do you think we can make a diffrence and for the third, we dont know where we would be headed" she asked him loudly

"well if you are done yelling, i will say that i found a new recruit that might help us. Her name os Liz Colt grew up in a vault between here and the mojave but were kidnapped by the Enclave and used as a test supject. She escaped her prison and fighteed deathclaws in the mojave and then travel over here" he readed the report

"how do you get these reports?" she asked

"i got connections" he smirk at her

Reilly didnt like it one bit "find but you go find her, i stay here and packing my gear, you havnt said yet how we are gonna get to the Mojave yet" she ask

John got his desert eagle and his hunting shotgun "dont worry i think of something or call in a few favors, oh and i take Jaden with me since you stay" he said and left

Jaden and John were exiting the compound and headed for ol oldney

"hey John whats with Reilly" Jaden asked

"oh she just doubt my way of picking people for the new team" he said

"where are we going exactly?" she asked curious

"ol oldney" he said

That got Jaden by surprise "wait thats deathclaw territory, who would be there alone"

"well apprently she got a thing for fighting deathclaws, something about enclace experiments to her that made her that way" he said like it was nothing

"i see why Reilly didnt want to join us on this trip" Jaden realized

hours later they reached ol oldney

Jaden were getting her rifle ready, and scanned for nearby enemys

as they enter the deathclaw nest they heard fighting

"think i know where she is" John said and they run to the location of the noise only to find several killed deathclaws all buthced by a single women

they looked up and say that there was a woman fighting what looked like the leader of the deathclaws in the area.

Jaden began to aim at the deathclaw but John lowered her weapon

"i think is best if we dont interfere her fight" he advised her

as the fight broke out deathclaw liz showed her agility.

everytime the deathclaw tried to hit her she eight ducked, jump back or slide between its legs

she stopped playing around with it and jump in the air and landed on its neck, she took out a sword John didnt expect to see again. Jingweis sword, she stap it in the neck and then let it cross its throat and she then jump backwards off the falling deathclaw.

while it blead out she walked to it and place her foot on its neck and made its neck snap like a chicken bone

after the kill she looked over at the 2 persons that watch the fight, she walked over to them wondering why they were there

she was in raider badlands armor with a few knives starp on it

"did you came here to let me slite your throats or get a good show which i insits you pay for" she said smiling evily

"and i already dont like her" Jaden said out of nothing

"and i know how to rip your leg of and beat you with it" she said

John then stepped in "before you two rip each heads out, i want to make sure, are you the one known as deathclaw Liz" he asked and looking at her sword

"well that what people call me, and why do you fancy my sword" she asked

"is just that sword were once mine, but i sold it to seagrave holmes, since i am not the melee kind of guy and i needed the caps" he answerd

"ah yes holmes, i remember getting this sword, i keep laughing of how i got it, i bet he still has nightmare" she laughed

Jaden looked very unsure about her

"ok back to buisness why are you here" she went totally serious and slowly reach one of her knifes

"well i need a group of special individuals for a team Reilly and i are making" John said

"and let me guess you want me to join? well sorry to say it, wait i am not, i am going to a place called adams air force base, i heard it should be an enclace base" she said begining to walk away but John stopped her

when he stopped her, she was quick and grabed his arm twist it around and hold a knife to his throat, making Jaden only look in shock

"lets say i am not a peoples person, and tell me why i should not kill you now" she threaten

"cause i know adams air force base" he let out

this caught her atention

"i am listsening" she said

"if you plan to go there, you wont find anything but a lot of deprise or what ever is left of it, i got it bombarded with its own missile system" he told her

"really? is the enclave then completly destroyed" she asked still holding him

"no they still got small remants trying to organized but without a main base is little hard dont you think" he said

Liz decided to let go of him "why did you destroye it"

"they were the reason my dad is dead, simple" he said like nothing happen

"revenge? i like that" she said

"what about you" he asked curiously

"kidnapped me from my vault, experimented with me, with deathclaw DNA, making me stronger and more agile" she said

"well would you like to join us" he offered

"well now that you already took the fun i was preparing myself with i might as well do" she said looking at her rifle that was lieing next to her broken

she kicks it away " piece of shit" she said

"well we got some weapons back at the compound if you want to get a new one, i am completly sure that we got an other rifle for you" he assured her "and we got a armor policey, if you join you have to wear a armor like ours, but you can modife it" he said

"whatever just take me home to your little club house" she said but was hearing something

"ya idiots hear that" she said taking out two throwing knifes

John and Jaden lifted their weapons aiming at a nearby vertibird

"looks like one of the remants is here" he said

"awesome more fun for me" Liz said

as the enclave soldier and a officer got out they looked around the area

their were one officer and 5 soldier's

Jaden took position in an abandon building taking sniper position, John and Liz were sneaking their way in

John gave Jaden the signal and she open fired at one of the power armed troppers

took her 2 shots to kill him cause of the armor but she had to hit him at the same place

as the rest open fired at Jaden's position, Liz jump up and sank her dagger deep in the throat of one of the armed soldiers

whil the 3 remaing soldiers and officer watch in horror, one of the were shot back by a shotgun

the two soldiers took their plasma rifle and aimed at them but Liz throwed her dagger at one of them hitting his throat perfectly, and John took out his sidearm quickly and shot the armed tropper multiple times on the helmet

there were only the officer back and her took out his plasma pistol but were jump by Liz and she decided to sank her now grown fangs at the officer's neck and bite her.

The officer tried to get Liz of her but Liz just hold her hands down and continued to bite her

John and Jaden regroubed and heard a horrible scream from the officer

Liz were then done biting and then got her claws out and stak them in the stomach of the officer making her cough blood

Liz then got of her and wipe the blood of her claws and turned to John and Jaden who looked a bit surprised

"what" Liz asked

"you still got some blood on your fangs" he pointed out

"oh" she said and wipe it off

Jaden then said quietly to John "i really dont like this"

"well she eighter joins us or fight us, i say she joins" he said

"smart move" Liz told them

they all then notice the vertibird were still there

"looks like we are not gonna walk after all" John said

they all boarded the helicopter and let John fly it

"you sure you know how to steer this thing" Jaden asked conceren

"a bit, i saw how the scribes from the brotherhood doing it" he said

his flying skills were not that great but they made it to the compound without getting a scratch

they all got out and walked into the compound

"Reilly we are home, and we got Liz with us" John yelled

Reilly then approach them and said "is this her? she just look like a raider to me"

"um Reilly before you say anything more to her, she is not a raider, and she knows how to use knifes" he warned her

"you said i could get armor and weapons pretty boy, show me" Liz demanded

"as you wish" he showed her to the armory

"i dont like her" Reilly said

Jaden then looks at her "cause she might take you boyfriend"

that caught Reilly of guard

"he is not my boyfriend" she said and walked back to the quaters

that leaved Jaden alone saying "touche"

in the armory

John find Liz's armor and a new anti matireal rifle for her

"hope ya like it" he said

she put it on and strap her modified knife belt on

"this will do" she said

"i already think Reilly doesnt like you, mainly cause i think she thinks you wont follow orders" he said laughing a little

"well taking orders is new to me, but i am loyal when it come to it, just dont expect me to completly think we are the best friends now" she said

"i wont" he quickly but calmly said

"and about your claws and fangs, let me guess deathclaw DNA" he asked

"how ya figure that out" she asked sarcatiskly

"just want to be sure. hmmm i guess the DNA also maked your eyes yellow" he pointed out

Liz then looked abit surprised he notice that

"ya checking me out punk?" she asked meanly

"is just i notice it very fast" he admitted

she then walks up to him slowly

"your cute" she said "but just remember, if you fuck with my in the bad way" she says grabbing his cojones with her claws first "and i take these with me, got it" she asked

"crystal" he said in a high pitch voice

"good" she let go and of him and he falls down to the ground in pain

she walks out into the living quaters

Reilly then step up and said "where is John"

Liz just smirk and said "growing a new pair i think"


	4. betrayal and goodbye

**To the Mojave**

****the day after John and Jaden recruited Liz, they all began packing for the trip

Reilly as always wernt slight happy with the new team, and still question John's way of doing things

"how do we get to the Mojave by the way?" she asked "its gonna take years to reach it by foot"

"well after i kind of convinced Liz to join us, an enclave patrol in a vertibird landed near. We killed the troppers and took their vertibird" John said

Reilly then looked at him with an raised eyebrow "how do you know how to fly one" she asked

"the brotherhood scribes, i saw how they fly them, and there is an autopilot system" he assured her

Reilly turned around not to look at him, John notice it and walks over to her

"hey its gonna be ok" he said to her quietly

their little moment was quick over when he went back to pack the rest of his stuff

as they all meet up outside the compound by the vertibird which they had painted the Reilly's Rangers logo on, John held a speech

"ok as you all know we are going to the mojave, and since none of us except Liz have been there, she will be provide a location for us to land. And before we fly to the mojave we are gonna stop at a few places first. I want to say goodbye to some folks" John said

they all put their gear inside the vertibird. Guns, armor, meds, food, water everything.

as they boarded the helicopter they flew of to the citadel, they didnt got shot down when the brotherhood saw the logo

they landed in the middle of the courtyard and went outside and Sarah Lyons and an other power armed dressed soldier approach approach them

"great more power armed troops" Liz complained

"i have to let them know i am leaving, i am knight here afterall" John said but was interrubted

"well about that, no your not" said the power armed dressed guy who stood beside Sarah

"Sarah what is this?" John asked confused

"well you remember Michael here dont you" she asked

John remembered him. Michael was jalous that John had everything going good for him, so he decided to make John suffer a bit. first up by getting Sarah, which he completed with some lies.

"how can i forget him" John said angerly which excited Liz

"i love the sight of anger" she said

"i have done some digging and found out that in order to stay as a knight of the Brotherhood, you have to take a knight's duty, patrol's and scavenging, you havnt" Micheal quote

"i did the brotherhoods work for them that they couldnt do themself" John argue back

"it still makes you an outsider for the brotherhood, and outsiders arnt welcomed in the documents the scribes writes which means, your so call 'action' for the Brotherhood is set for being erased, and that includes you work at the purifier which we will document as our doing, and your destroction of raven rock and Adams AFB, well also be erased and rewiten as it was only _true_ Brotherhood soldiers did it" Micheal told his long speech

John stood breathless and angry

"wait you also destroyed raven rock?" Liz poped out beside him sounding excited

"yeah, i did trying to find a G.E.C.K which these guys think was impossible retriving since it was in vault 87" John answerd

Liz then looked impressed and said "i think we getting along just fine"

"even i wouldnt step near that vault" Jaden added to the conversation

"and since your no longer part of the brotherhood, you are trespassing and therefore we got the right to salvage your belongins" Micheal refered to the vertibird

John then looked at Sarah

"Sarah you cant possible let this happen?" John asked her

"i didnt belived it eighter but if is the rule then we have to follow it" she said

"your own dad broke the rule about not recruting outsiders and helping wastelanders" he argue back

"enough of this, as said we will take your belongins and you will be thrown out of the citadel" Micheal informed them

Micheal knew that John would never do anything againts the brotherhood since it became John's secound family but wernt prepared for what happen next

John turned around to his team

"looks like we have no choice then" he said and blink to Liz, she nodded and Reilly and Jaden stood guard at the entrance to the vertibird

"what are you doing" Micheal asked while Liz walk over to him and look at him in the eyes

she put her hand to his face and slap him hard and twisted his arm around so she got a human shield, while drawned her knife at his throat

"what are you doing John" Sarah asked worried

"since you guys kicked me out i dont follow your orders anymore, and since you wont even listsen to me, then i guess i might never come back again" John said angryly

"they will shoot you down after you take off" Micheal manage to say

Liz got annoyed by his voice and said "another word and i will play with your throat while you still alive"

after John started up the helicopter he went outside again yelling to Sarah "if you want your guy alive i suggest you order your soldiers to drop their weapons"

Sarah did as he asked and orded her men to do so

as the rest of the rangers were onboard they were taking off, but while they were 20 feet in the air

"well looks like is your lucky day" Liz told her shield and kicked him out of the vertibird landing on the ground, hard but he lived

as they flew off John were a bit depressed

"what ya mean by you never come back again" Reilly asked John

"i consider maybe to stay in the mojave and make a new name for myself and us of course, since i am no longer welcome here by the faction i helped to get in power" he said hitting the wall

"i am just surprised you didnt jumped on him and beat him up" Liz said while hanging from the celling

"trust me, it was hard to resit" John said

"what are you doing up there" Jaden asked

"oh just wanna see if now someone sneaks in to jacked our ride, i simble jump down and just stap them, if i feel like a good person" Liz answered

as they flew away from the DC area they landed near the town of megaton

"ok i have to also to say goodbye to these people and vault 101 anybody wanna join?" John offered

"think i stay here and take care of the vertibird" Reilly said

Jaden said "i need to clean my riflle"

Liz jump down from the celling and said "i join you, is better then being here, and its long time i been in a vault"

as they stepped outside they enter megaton

while they enter the town, he didnt saw the lucas simms any near

"lets check the bar" Liz said

he nodded and went into moriatys

he was greeted by a few people that he helped out

"hey John how ya doing" Lucy asked

"good about to move to the other end of the country" he said

they all gasped and looked at him, but Liz she sneaked away

"why" Luzy asked

"well the Brotherhood is on my ass now and since they are big now, i need to get out here" he informed the rest

"and who is this girl you brought in" Billy refered to Liz who just drank a bottle of whiskey

"a new team member of the Reilly's Ranger's" he informed them

Moriaty came in and saw it all, he also notice Liz drinking booze from his private stash he had locked in the back room

"how did she got my stash" he said with his irish accent

Liz looked over at the elderly irish man and drop the bottle

"easy, you didnt lock it well" Liz said and continued drinking

"hold on their girly" Moriaty said grabbing her shoulder

"hey colin you shouldnt" John tried to warn him but was to late

Colin was thrown on the bar table and Liz prepared to bite his neck of

John who have seen this before stopped her

"Liz i know you dont like it when strang people touch you, but dont kill him" he told her

Liz then just looked at a scarred Colin and sigh "fine, its ya lucky day old man" she said and got up and leaved

"she always like that" Lucas asked John

"she has her reasons, and yes those were fangs, so Colin you lucky she didnt bite your neck off, but i see she made you wet yourself" John said while beginning to laughed at the last part

as Liz saw the view of the town she saw a laughing John coming out of the saloon

"whats so funny boss" she asked curious

"you made him wet himself" he let out

she then began to laugh with him and leaved

as the got out of megaton they headed to vault 101

they enter the cave that vault 101 were tucked in

"this bring back bad memorise of my old vault" Liz said

"cant imaging the enclave adobting people from a vault" John admitted even he got adobted by the enclave at vault 87

they went over to the control panel and enter the password

it didnt change since his last visit

when it open no one was there to greet them

"awww wheres the welcome party" Liz faked whined

"well it looks much better now since last time i was here" he notice

as they entered they heard that someone was coming

Liz reacted quickly and climb the metal walls again

the people who came were officer paul hannon senor and officer mack and Amata

"what are you doing here" Amata asked in shock

"we didnt asked you to come back, did we?" paul said looking at Amata

"maybe he didnt like the outside world and wanted to come back" Mack added

"you guys stop i am the overseer now remember" Amata informed them

they obeyd bitterly

"so what are you doing here?" she asked

"to say my final goodbye's, i am leaving the capitol wasteland and heading to the Mojave wasteland" he told them

"Mojave?" Mack asked

"the state of nevada, i heard that some serious shit is going down, and since i made this wasteland a better place, i want to make an other too" he told them

"so it means, you are not returning?" Amata asked

"i guess yes, since the brotherhood is all over my butt and want me dead" he told her

"maybe we should do them a favor" Paul suggested

"yeah sending them your corpes as a sign of goodwill from us, Amata you did said we should open trade to the outside world" Mack agreed

Amata didnt got a word in before the 2 officer's raised their 10 mm and aimed at John

John manage to push Amata out of the way so she wouldnt get hurt

"any last words brat" Paul asked

"yeah, behind you" John pointed behind the two officers and straight at Liz who jumped down from the celling behind them and got them both down

she did her thing with the twistning and human shield on Paul

"this is my friend Liz, we just met yesterday" John informed them

after they 'negotiated' Paul and Mack got off with a few scratches and bite marks on their necks, Liz couldnt resit

as John made his goodbye to them they headed outside and back to the vertibird

they found Reilly and Jaden sleeping and John started up the helicopter and Liz yelled boo to Reilly's face

"ahhhhhhhhhh" Reilly yelled in shock

"hahahahaha, that was fun" Liz laughed

"ok girls, no more delays, we are now heading to the Mojave" John annoced and set the helicopter on auto pilot


	5. meet the courier

**12 hourd later**

****since the auto pilot was on they all took a nap. Reilly and Jaden got the seats, while Liz rather want to sleep on the floor, and John felled asleep on the pilots seat

it all went well until something woke John up

it was the sound of bullets hitting the vertibird

"aww come on" he said and turn to manual steering

as he tried to dodge the bullets, it awaken the others

"ahhh whats going on" Jaden complained

"we are getting shot from the ground, Liz i thougth you gave us a safe route?" John yelled

Liz just stood there and said "i have been wrong before" she said and sat at the co pilot seat to help navigating since she was the only one of them to be in the area before.

"who is firing on us" Reilly yelled

"well we are flying in over hoover dam so its gotta be NCR troopers firing at us, and by the judge of the bullets, is alot of them" Liz informed

"ok dont panic, um there gotta be way out of here before we crash" Reilly said

that gave John an idea "thats it, Liz take over" he orded her

"you do know, i cant fly this thing" she told him but he didnt listsen

he check one of the lockers above the seats and found some things that could prove importen

"sweet, i found 4 parachutes and one of those ear comunication things" he told them

"what is a parachute" Jaden asked

"is a back pack that relase a big sheet with strings attach to the back pack when you pull in the right string" Liz yelled and everybody looked surprised at her

Liz turned around and said "what? i learn i thing and two before i got kidnapped"

"and the ear things are to call in on others with these on so we can keep up comunication" John then said

they were over helios one and yet got shot at

"this bird arnt gonna take much more. Liz you done teaching them how to use the parachute" he asked

"yes just lower the ramp already" she yelled

Reilly was first up and wernt much for it but jumped

as she fall down from the sky she remember what she was told to do. she breath easily and pull the string

in which the parachute fold out safely

the same was for Jaden

the last abord was John and Liz who were ready

but they were still fired at from helios one so the vertibird got all damage that the auto pilot was down

"auto pilot system down. Manual control activated" said the VI voice

John reacted quickly and took over the rear

"Liz get out of here and meet up with the others, tell them to regroup the town over there" he pointed out of the window infront of him

She didnt hesitated and jump out and folded her parachute out perfectly

she then saw that John didnt got out in time and saw that he crashed down near goodsprings

1 hour later

after the good welcome they got all the girls regrouped at the road between Goodsprings, and Sloan

"ok team, we need to find John and the crashed vertibird fast. I can see that the sun is going down very soon" Reilly orded

"how are we gonna find him" Jaden asked

Liz stepped in here "i saw where he crashed, it was at the campfire site near goodsprings" she said

"tell me again how you could just leave him like that" Reilly snapped at the wild girl

"well lets see reddy, the auto pilot was off, and he orded me to go. Good enough for ya?" Liz asked slight annoyed

Reilly just grunted and moved out to Goodsprings

they then reach goodsprings, which brought memories back to Liz

"ahh goodsprings, last time i was here, the doc patch me up good, after i was outnumber big time at qurry junction. i am surprised he even wanted to even after all the things i said" Liz remembered and laughed

"i dont wanna know" Reilly said seriusly

Liz then stopped laughing and said "you know, i rather like John then you, he knows whats fun, and he is not all serious all the time"

Reilly ignore her opinon

they then reach the campfire and saw the massive crash at the middle of it

they all saw it from a distance and saw that there was shooting from the vertibird damage ramp

there was a storm of geckos running at the crash site but they were holed bay by a stoorm of 5 mm bullets

the group of 3 got down from the ridge and knock on the side of the vertibird

"whos there" John said all paranoid

"us" Jaden yelled

he recognice the voice and lowered his minigun

"nice of you to stop by, had to use some of our 5 mm rounds and this minigun, which is a bust" he said dropping it

"what about the rest of out stuff" Reilly asked. the only guns they had were sidearms, well not Liz since she got her knifes

"well we good news out main guns are good to go and all the ammo is here, but the extra armor didnt make it" he informed them

Liz quickly got in and asked egerly "wheres my sword and rifle"

"right here" he handed the rifle and the sword to her "and can you be a good girl from now on" he asked all santa like

"acturly no" she said

"well cant blame for trying" he said and laughed a little

Reilly and Jaden didnt got the point of it and just got their stuff and moved

"where do we go now" Jaden asked

"well we could stay at prospecters saloon in goodsprings" Liz suggested

"and i could need a drink after that landing" John added

"and i will go anywhere for just to sleep again" Jaden said yawning

"it decided then" Reilyl agreed and headed of to goodsprings

as they enter the town not many people were outside, so they walked inside the saloon

"hey eveybody i am back" Liz yelled

a nearby dog fled behind its master in fear

"it seems like she remembers me" Liz said looking at the dog

"we all remember you" said its master

"i guess a story is at hand" John said

the dogs master just shrug and said "theres not much to say, after she walked limbing in here last time, a deathclaw followed her to town. i tried to fend it off my dog and i but a varmit rifle isnt good against one of them. and after it punch my rifle out of my hands Liz here came in and piggy ride it" she said

"thats Lix" John said smiling

Liz chuckle a little

"well after she had her ride, she stapped it multiple times in the back and bite its neck off and rip its head of with her bare hands, and right infron of poor cheyanna (sunny's dog) which its why she is afriad of her" she said

"hey, it stalked me while i was injured, i was in a bad mood" Liz defende herself

She then handed her hand to John and said "i am Sunny Smiles, yours stranger?

"John and this is Reilly and Jaden" he pointed at them

"well since we all greeted each other lets have a drink" Liz suggest and sat down on a stool at the bar

after John and Reilly talked to the owner of the place, Trudy. They got sleeping arrangement ready

after a few hours of drinking and a few punches by Liz, they all sleept at various places in the bar

John sleept on one of those two persons seats

Jaden was the first one to go so she was lucky and got a bedroll

Reilly sleept on a couch Trudy just got, and Liz were sleeping at table across John

the next morning everybody awoke at 9 am

they all sat together at a table discussing where to go

"well now where are we going" Reilly asked John

"i am still wondering where to start" John answerd

"lets head to Vegas" Liz demanded

"why" Jaden asked cleaning her rifle

"cause it be fun and i know just the way to go" Liz answerd

Reilly then stepped in grabbing Johns pip boy and pulled his arm to her and Liz to see his map

"we just take the I 15 here and take the north route" Reilly orded

"well i gotta disagree with you there Boss, cause you only find lots of cazadors and deathclaws there, and they make deathclaws in the capitol wasteland look like pity raiders" Liz informed Reilly

"so you are saying, we are gonna take the long route south of here" Reilly asked not beliving it

"yes and its more fun, there a more people to meet, people tp kill haha" Liz added

"Jaden what do you say" Reilly asked for a secound opinon

"i dont care" was all she said

Reilly sigh and looked at John

"first off, can i get my arm back" she lets goes "thank you, and i agree oon Liz here, its best if we intergrate with the people outside Vegas to get the know how and what is going on" John said

Reilly still didnt liked it one bit. she think he have seemd diffrently since they recruited Liz

as Reilly tried to convince them for hours they saw a man in a blue shirt with a black body armor covering it

they looked at him strange since they never saw the initials before

"what is NCRCF" Jaden asked

"of is the NCR correctional facility, last time i was here it was a prison ruled by the NCR, i wonder why he is here" Liz said

as the vested man stop argueing with Trudy, he run into a other man not much older then John, who wear a vault 21 suit

they then saw him go talking to Trudy and heard what they talked about

he then went outside for some reason and John called after Trudy

"hey Trudy, what was all that about" John asked

"he wanted to know who that guy was and why he was here" she said

"well what did ya say to him" He asked curiously

"well the guy in the body armor vest, was Joe Cobb, a member of the powder gangers that made a riot at the correctional facility a few weeks back. And he was here for some guy named Ringo, something about payback or something" she said

they all then turned their head at Lix in hoped she knew anything about it

she shooked her head since the riot happen weeks ago

10 mins later

the guy in the vault 21 suit was back an talked to sunny about taking the fight to the powder gangers

Sunny and the guy talked, he went over to trudy

"we could use your help against the gangers" he asked her

"its tempting but i rather wanna stay out of it, but i be rooting for you" she assured him

John took notice of this and asked "if i heard right you need help right?"

the guy just turned around and said "yeah, we need more people to join" he said

"well we could help, we just arrived here and want to get into some action" John inform him

"lets see, ok thats 7 now, that should do it" the man said confident

"7?" Reilly asked

"you four, and i and sunny and Ringo are gonna be in it" he told her

Liz just were eager to get some killing done asked "when does it start"

he watch his pip boy and saw it was 11:50 am

"i guess around 10 minutes" he said and ran off

"where you going" Jaden asked

"supplies and then i meet up with Ring and Sunny at the gas station, you guys just take position" he called out and left

after he left, the group stood up and went outside to the sunny weather

"ok guys, Jaden top of the saloon bar, John down next to the house infront of us to ampush them, Liz you use your anti matriel rifle on the roof with Jaden, while i take cover by the town sign" Reilly orded around and they all did as asked

Ringo Sunny, and the vault guy joined them, both the vault guy and Ringo had 9 mm while Sunny had her varmit rifle

when it was 12:00 pm six powder gangers approached

Reilly who were behind the town sign with her ak 47 gave sign to Jaden and Liz to hold their fire until she gave the signal

John were sitting next to the house next to the road were the gangers came from, itching to fire his shotgun

as the gangers walked between the town sign and the house John were at Reilly gave the signal

Jaden and Liz fire at the same time hitting to diffrent targets

it took the gangers by surprise, and to add on it James came running across the road firing his shotgun only killing one guy

Reilly leap out of cover and fire at one of the remaining 3 targets left but also only got one

Liz then stodd up putting down her rifle and took one of her throwing knifes and throw it at the one of the last guys left in the leg

The guy who now had leather armor on, charge while aiming his 9 mm at Joe cobb, firing casual at Joe and hit him a few times on the torso but found out it was a no go, since he had body armor, so he then target Joe,s knees and shot him both kness in a blink of an eye.

with the two remaining gangers left crippled in their legs and lost their guns, they tried to leap away

as Reilly approach the ganger with her sidearm in her hand, she was stopped by Liz

"his mind" Liz said smiling devily with her yellow eyes and her fangs

"are you sure he desvers this" Reilly asked knowing what is gonna happen

"i dont care" she said lifted her right hand and stap her claws in his neck and then eyes

Joe saw this and said "fuck this man your crazy" he yelled

the guy in leather just approach him and said "turn around"

Joe did as the man asked

The man then got Joe on his kness even when it hurt like hell

he pointed his 9mm pistol at Joe's head and shot him between the eyes

the fight was over

they had won, and ready to move on

Ringo approach the guy and handed him some caps as thanks, John then approach him and said "that was some nice shooting, you know you seem like a good shot, so what ya say joinning our little group" John offered

The guy said "yes on one condition"

"what is it" John asked

"i got an 'investigation' to solve and i need to ask around the nearby settlements for it" he demanded

John then nodded and said "fine by us, we were also planing heading that way. So the names John what about you"

"Ben" he said


	6. broken and new bonds

after the fight they regroup infront of the saloon

"so he is coming with us?, i didnt remember to approve that" Reilly said little mad that John didnt went to her about

"relax boss, he got a good aim, and he needs our aid or eles he be wandereing alone, and you know that i know how it is" he told her

"fine, but doing it again and your ass is mine" Reilly threatning him

Liz just smiled and said "bet you just want more then his ass"

"i think is better you dont piss her off anytime in the near future, she might reach a breaking point" Jaden warn her

she only smiled at this "gives me motivation to continue" Liz said

"well Ben where are we gonna stop first" John asked

"there is Primm just down the road, i need to ask around about the man that shot me" Ben said

John looked surprised "a man shot you?"

"in the head" Ben added

"tough to kill i guess" John then said

Reilly stepped in and said "so we are on a revenge trip"

Ben stopped her and said "is not like that, i just want answers"

"seems fair" Jaden added

they all then start walking down the road

before they began walking they gave Ben the last ranger armor they had to him

they also gave him a perfercly good hunting rifle with no mods on it

he choosed to keep the 9 mm

they wander for 15 minutes and reach an outpost right outside primm

"hey what are you guys doing here Primm is off limits" said an soldier looking person

"we need to get into Primm is urgent" Reilly assured him

"well i need to warn you that some escaped convicts have attack the place, thats why we are here" he warned them

Jaden then asked "if they are the reason your here why do you not do anything about it"

"we didnt thought they were this organize cause they are cut off from the rest of the convicts att the correctional facility, so we got orders to stay put untl we got more men" he informed them

"so you guys who were sent down here to clear out the town, wont do anything cause your not 'prepared' for it, so you sit on your ass and watch them do anything they like" Liz said

the tropper then looked at Liz and said "why are you so familiar"

"whatever it is, she is with us and we want to go into Primm" John told the soldier

"hey dont say i didnt warned you, if you want you can talk to the heyes in the tent just over ther" the soldier said and pointed directly behind him

the group then walk pass him and Liz just snared at him to scare him

when they past him he realized who it was

"oh shit" he said running to the CO's tent

the group crossed the bridge with had mines but Ben was good with explosive and disarmed them

"Ok lets split up" Reilly said but was interrubted

"keeps on the secound in command" Liz said and hold John "hey its better then be around you, boss" she said to Reilly

"belive me, being with you arnt on my top 10" Reilly said

John then looked at Reilly who looked little annoyed of Liz's interfering

"Jaden Ben and i will take the path to the left and check the house over there" Reilly said and pointed to the 2 houses "you and Liz will take the path to the right and into the town center clearing out any convits you meet ok" she orded John

John nodded and him and Liz made their descend to the right side

as Reilly's team shot the cons they met, it made a good distraction for Liz and John

when Liz and John were next to the Vikki and Vance casino Liz open a chat with the secound in command

"i seen how you dig the boss huh" she stated to John

"that obivious?" he asked, she nodded

"well i seem only to notices it, Jaden seem to busy with her rifle and Reilly dont wanna look at me" she said

"thats Reilly, she just dont like it when i do things without her permission, and she doesnt like you, cause she kind of finds you evil" he informed her

"hmmmm good point there, as they way i seen, she hasnt excatly cheeking you out. Shes all bossy and that and boring, your more like fun that gets me" she said

"if you asked what i see in her, then the answer is, i dont know" he said blankly

Liz stopped for a secound and said "you dont know? how can you now know your idiot"

"at first i liked her cause she wasnt all the way she is now, but now she is kinda more bossy now that i think of it, and not as understandable as i am" he said with a slight smile on his face

"remember, bet on the wrong hand, and you get nothing, but bet on the right hand, and you get all you want" she said little seducing

that caught John's attention "wait a secound, Liz are you flirting with me?" he asked

she then pull a knife out and shoved it to his neck and said "remember what i said the day we met"

FLASHBACK ONLINE: "just remember" she said then grabeds his kiwis with her claws first "fuck with me badly, and your dead" FLASHBACK OFFLINE

"how can i forget, think i still got little scratches down there" he said

'shows my territory' she thought

after their chat they began to move to the town center and saw a bunch off cons

"ready to roll" he asked

Liz looked confused at him "what no planing, or stragetizing"

"sometimes going head on is more fun when you know you win" he said smiling

"knew theres a good reason why i choosed you over her" she said and then fired like crazy at the cons with her anti rifle

it caught them by surprise

John walked sideways while firing his desert eagle at them, since that is he best range weapon he has on him

it didnt took them so long to finish them all

"man those NCR guys are wusses" Liz said

that got his attention "wait you mean those were apart of the NCR" he asked

"ups, did i forgot yeah" she said not really caring that she didnt said it

"well not all of their squards are like that are they?" he asked

Liz began to think "well last time i was here all they did was staying where they position themself and waited for the enemy to come, or get someone eles to do it"

"you seem to know a bit of the NCR mind telling?" he asked

"hmm, i tell you in do time" she mocked him by waiting it out to tell him

"do you love being mean" he asked

"oh yeah you should try it" she offered him

"maybe an other time" he said

after that, they finish talking they met up with the rest

"whats your report" Reilly asked john

"killed all those guys infront of the casino. what about you boss" he asked

"search the houses, one was embty and the other one had 2 dead bodys in it" Reilly reported

"hmmm you guys head into the casino, i check out the mojace express" Ben said walking to the building with the name on it

they all did as he said and headed inside

they were greeted by an older looking man

"dont know what you are doing here but i bet that it aint gambling" he said

"what kind of casino is this" Liz whined

"we are here to solve your little convict problem" Reilly said

the old man then had what looked like hope in his eyes

"are you with the NCR, are they finally gonna do something" he asked

"wait those guys across the bridge are NCR" she asked looking at Liz

"what? didnt asked me back there" Liz said

"well no we are not NCR and before you ask, no they didnt hired us" Reilly assured him

before they said anything Ben came in

"you johnson nash?" he asked

"yeah thats me, but who are you" Johnson asked

"you know me as courier 6" Ben said and showed him his delivery note

Johnson looked at the note and said "ah yes this, well what did you want to talk about"

"i was shot in the head by a guy in a checkered suit and he had some khans with him" Ben said pointing to his head

Johnson began to think about it "hmmm, i personally havnt seen that guy you search for, but he sounds like a new vegas type since he had a suit, but we had a debuty who might know something" he told them

"had?" Jaden asked

"the convicts kidnap him and helds him hostage in the hotel across the street" Johnson told them

"seems like we have to save him then" Ben said to the rest of the group

Reilly then rally them up "ok new opjective, we are gonna get the debuty out of there" she said

"think i stay here, it sounds like is gonna be close quaters, and i am best at long range" Jaden said

Reilly then nodded and she and the rest followed her outside

they gained entrace to the hotel and was giving a quick welcome by seeing a convict taking cover by a knock over table

Ben was quick and draw his 9 mm and shot him in the head, killing the guy instantly

the group proceded with caution. As they went forward, they again saw a convict at a longer range. the convict panic and shoot without aiming at them and running of

Ben and Reilly went forward to the main room. John were following them until he notice they were one short

"hey Reily, wheres Liz" he asked his CO

Reilly just sigh "she is proberly biting someone's neck off or got shot" she said not really caring

"we should go back and check" John tried to reason with her

"i know she is a good allied, but come on she has done nothing but trouble for us" Reilly argued and turned around to face her XO

John then looked a little mad at her "she is part of the team, we leave no one alone, you of all people should know that. And you should stop worring if she goes out of order, she told me she wont having a problem following orders" he said

Reilly then chuckle a little "Order? from where i see it, she has no order at all" she told him and began to continue forward with Ben at her side

John didnt bother to say anything to her nor follow her. He decided where his team mate is.

he went back and search their entrance and saw nothing

he then went into what seemed like a gift shop from pre war time.

John held his shotgun ready to fire as he enter the shop

he aimed at the counter to his left, there was nothing but he could hear some clicking

"what the" he said and went behind the counter, and saw Liz crouching down above something

"Liz? what are you doing" he asked confused

she looked behind her and said "oh hey boss, nothing much just trying to open this safe"

he looked over her shoulder and saw the floor safe

"so thats what you been doing since we enter the hall way" he asked

"yup" she answered quick

John then smiled and sigh "your real something arnt ya"

as she got the safe open she smiled and said "i get that alot" and search through the now open safe

"lets see, pre war money? junk. Psycho? no i am not a addict. super stimpak? why not. oh thats pretty" she said picking up a black revolver with a white handle

"hmmm looks like a special 357. magnum pistol" John informed her

she then looked satisfied and looked at it closely "awesome, i found a special made pistol" she said proudly

"if you done, claming your new found stuff, we better catch up with the others, i can all ready hear them shooting, and Reilly is still on my ass" he told her in hope she would pick up the pace

she stood up and check her pistol for any rounds and saw it was fully loaded

"yeah i heard you two's little arguement again about me. i dont say this often, well i dont say it at all since i hate doing it but, thanks for sticking up to me" she said little painfully she thanked him

he just smiled triumbhfully and said "should it be an other time"

"oh and by the way, i think i saw an other route to the main hall follow me" she said quickly and ran off

meanwhile at Ben and Reilly

"how the hell did they got a hold on an incinerator" Ben yelled while in cover by the door way

"i dont know. but i saw that he is the only one having it, so it gotta be their leader" she yelled back

Reilly tried to find a way to get them and then took a grenade out

she pulled out the pin and waited for 3 secounds

after the 3 secounds she throwed it behind the enemy's cover causing them to panic and run out of cover, giving them a chance to get them

both Ben and Reilly got out of cover and picked out their targets

Ben aimed at what looked like the leader since he was the only one in leader and a big incinerator, he aimed at the leaders leg with his hunting rifle and fired

the 308. bullet met its targets right knee and he crawled down in pain

Reilly on the other hand had a way easy job, she shot down all those guys who panic out of cover, with her AK 47

so after a few deaths, they walked over to the crippled leader

"where is the hostage" Ben asked the man

the man knew he couldnt do anything to save himself and gave up

he pointed at the kitchen area behind a counter

when Reilly went up to check it out, all she saw was a dead convict and a big pool of blood

"he is not here" she yelled at Ben

the man then said "theres no way, we always had him down here, none of us were orded to move him"

"i think your coming with me" Ben said picking up the man and drag him out "ya coming" he called Reilly

"yeah i just need to look at this body" she told him

"strange, Ben were focused on the leader and i was on the grunts in the main room, none of us shot this guy" she tought

when she turn its body it had bite marks on his neck

"i knew it, knew she couldnt be trusted with orders, wish John would see it that way" she said to herself and followed Ben

when they exited the hotel they were greeted by John and Liz who had some blood on her mouth

"you" Reilly pointed at Liz "why do you have bite your victim all the time and why do you have so much blood on your face" she asked furiusly

"ok first off, relax boss and secound, is my thing to bite and the blood is from that convict that guarded the debuty here" Liz answerd and pointed at the guy behind her

"wait how could you 2 get him before us" Reilly asked

John then stepped in "well when i went back to Liz she was fiddling with a floor safe in the gift shop, thats where she found her new toy, after that she found an route to the main hall throw the kitchen. When we sneaked in, she went behind the guard and well, you know, she did her thing. after that we choosed to walk outside with the debuty and wait for ya to come" he said giving a high five to Liz

"and you couldnt support us?" Reilly asked little insulted

John were about to say something but Liz cut inn before him

"well reddy, as i heard, you were ready to just leave me, not knowing i was alive or dead, and it wouldnt be fun at all if we showed up and saved the day, then we wouldnt talk right now" she pointed out

"well since the debuty is free we can call the mission a succes right?" Ben asked Reilly

she didnt looked much for it but had to admit "i guess so, but you better fall in line" she said pointing to Liz

Reilly and Ben then headed off with the debuty to talk, and for the man ben was carrying, they handed him to the NCR troops outside the town for interregation

John and Liz went back into the casino to spread the news about the convicts have been stopped

the duo then sat a black jack table

"ya still thinking about hitting that shit" Liz asked reffering to Reilly

"i dont know, i never seen her so mad before" he admitted

Liz just smilled at what she has done "maybe shes just jealous" she smiled

that made John confused " why would she be jealous? he asked

"i bet she like to just jump on you if she gets the chance, but she cant when she feel like something is hindering that" Liz explained it to him

"she thinks you and me have something going on?" he asked

Liz laughed a little "well you sure send those signals to her, when your 'defending' me"

John then desperately looking for a way to change supjects

"i see. hey i got a question for you. why do you plant bite marks on your victims neck" he asked

Liz just lifted an eyebrow "changing the supject? i suppose" she said

"ya gonna answer" he asked

"as i said to Reilly, is my thing, it is to show where i have been, whether is a killed victim or a someone i had sex with, i bite them and sometimes their blood are tasty" she said the last part showing and licking her fangs

"so basicly you mark your territory on dead people and people who are alive" he said

Liz just nodded

as John were ready to get up Liz stopped him

"my turn with the questions, you think boss has something going on with Ben" she asked devilish

"naa she wont, will she?2 he asked

meanwhile

Ben and Reilly were done talking to the debuty

"so looks like they were headed through novac" Ben said

"and that the town here needs a new sherif" Reilly added

"he did said something about a NCRCF prisoner who had experince" Ben suggested

"and that the NCR could get their ass in gear and start to protect this Town" Reilly suggested

they then stopped right outside the town on the road between Primm and goodsprings

"well since the NCR has done nothing but sitting around on their asses, do we really trust them to take care of the town?" Ben said trying reason with Reilly

"well you have a point there" she realized

"but how are we gonna get, what his name again? Meyers out of an prison full of powder gangers" she asked him

"easy we disguise usself as them" he said

Reilly looked not convinced "and how are we gonna to do that" she asked

"well i saw some Powder gangers outposts near, i bet if we take them out, we can take their clothes" he planned out

"hmmm i am not sure, but i dont got anything eles, but we need back up. Jaden come in" Reilly said in her earplug hoping it work

"Jaden here, what is it boss" she asked

"we need a sniper and since you missed some action we tought we could need you" Reilly offered

"i am on my way" Jaden said

Reilly looked up at the sun which were going down

Ben check his pip boy about the time, it was 18:00

"we need someplace to sleep" Reilly said

"there is a NCR mojave border outpost just straight south of here, there should be beds for travlers" Ben suggested

"John, come in" Reilly called in

"John here, whats up Boss" he said trying to sound happy to hear from her

"you and Liz go up to the Mojave outpost south off here, we will sleep there tonight, oh and dont mind taking Jaden with you, shes with us" Reilly orded him

"may i ask what you are gonna do" he asked

"is nothing importen, just make sure we get some beds at the outpost" Reilly orded him

at the casino

"so what did she wanted" Liz asked

"she says we sleep at the mojave outpost tonight, and we are to make sure there a beds enough for us" John brifed her

she then looked glad about the order

"great, there is a bar there, havnt had a decent drink in a while" she said

"you literly drank Trudy's bar dry yesterday" John said not beliving she wanted more

"after a good amount of fighting i get very thristy" she said and headed out

John followed her

to the outpost wasnt a diffcult route, they had some run in with some raiders and a few radscoubions and for some reason giant ants at the bridge above the I 15 route

near the prison

Reilly and Ben got both some powder ganger armor clothes with body armor. they even tricked a couple of powder gangers into that Jaden was a captured girl that they were bringing to the prison for some 'fun' for the guys, but they were stapped in the back as sound ben and reilly passed by

"ok since they think we are them, we cant be sure of what will happen in their, so Jaden your on sniper support, if anything fighting between us and them, snipe those guys in the watch towers first, then focus on the ground" Ben orded Jaden who just nodded

Reilly then gave a slight smile and said "normally i do the ordering but i let this slide"

Ben actknowledge it and they begin their way to the prison

the prison guard asked if Reilly were the 'party girl' they expected which surprised Ben and Reilly a little but just played along

they even convinced that why she was wearing powder ganger armor was that she loved having it on and taking it off

as they enter the visitor center a lot of eyes were on Reilly, most perverted looks on their faces

"who you think of them are Meyers" Reilly whispered to Ben

Ben then scanned the room and saw an man with a cowboy hat and a revolver

they approached him and asked who he was and if he liked to become the new sherif of Primm

"well sure i be their new sherif, if the NCR gives me pardon to end my sentence and that i do it my way, so i wont end up in prison again" Meyers demanded

"we see what we can do" Reilly assured him

"where would we get a pardon" Ben asked

"i think they handle that at the mojave outpost" Meyers answerd

Reilly then started to whisper and call John

"John you there" she asked

"this is not John, is Liz, what up girlfirend" Liz greeted

"wheres John, uh never mind, are you at the outpost yet" she asked

"yeah right outside the barracks reddy" Liz answerd

"try and find someone who can give a pardon to a prisoner named Meyers, so he can become the new sherif of Primm" Reilly orded Liz

Liz didnt know what to say "how the hell am i gonna do that"

"just give the order to John alright, if you havnt biten the neck of him yet" Reilly said and ended the call

"hey Boss, you need to get a pardon to a guy named Meyers so he can play sherif in Primm" she called out John

"hmm where can i get a pardon" he asked

"how should i know, i eighter run or kill to get out of trouple" she told him

he then enter the building next to the barand saw a guy with a big note book

"caravan, citzen or" he asked

"freelances" John said

"just needed that for the book, now what can i do for you" the man in NCR armor asked

"well i am here about Primm, they need a new sherif and some of my friends have found a guy" John told him

the ncr soldier looked pleased "oh great who" he asked

"a prisoner at the corretional facility named Meyers" John told him

"Meyers? wait one of the powder gangers? why would we want one of them be sherif of a promosing trading town" he asked

"cause i have been informed that his sentence was almost up, and he isnt tied to the rest of them" John informed the soldier

"well does he have any demands for his pardon?" he asked

Liz stepped in "yeah he wants to do it his way so he wont get in again and is better then instead of all the system court that you guys do so the bad guys can get away"

"well i guess i have no choice. Tell him he got his pardon" the soldier told them

John were about to call in Reilly but stopped

"hey Liz, do you wanna give her the news, you can tell that you solved the problem all yourself" he offered

"making her not belive it? sure" Liz grabbed the chance

after the call Liz couldnt stop herself from laughing of how Reilly reacted

"ya got 5 spare beds?" John asked the soldier

"yes we do, their in the barrack" he told him

Liz then dragged John over to the barracks for a drink

the rest of the group joined up

"hey yall, wanna have a drink" Liz offered them

"naa i am going to sleep" Jaden said looking tired

"and i wont drink with you" Reilly said

"aaaa come on Boss can ya relax for a secound and enjoy the moments" Liz asked her CO

"not with you or him for that matter" Reilly told both of them which caused John to raise an eyebrow

"wait what ya mean by me?" John asked concerned

"you always defend her action, and seems to trust her, you even questioning my way of ordering things, and i am not surprised if you 2 have doing it already" Reilly said sounded pissed

"hold on there reddy, even through John and i know how to have fun, we havnt done that fun" Liz tried to reason with her Boss

Reilly wernt convinced

"i mean, he kinda likes you and i dont know why" Liz added

"if he were, he would have followed me instead of you" Reilly pushed the mutated human

John stepped in between them before it went to hot

"listsen, there is no need to fight. And Reilly Liz is right, there is nothing going on between her and me. and before you ask, yes i do kinda like you. Didnt you get that impression the first few days after i told you back in DC that i join and help you rebuild Reilly's rangers" he asked looking a little sad

"i thought about it to, but since we got Liz, you have been all over her. the only man that has showed anyking of support, is Ben here" she said pointing to Ben behind her

before Liz and John could continue to reason with Reilly they saw that Ben and Reilly were walking off to one of the private rooms

"what just happen?" John asked

"i think she kinda left you for Ben" Liz pointed out

"i bet there just gonna talk" he said and walking to the room they entered

"sure" Liz said to herself

when John made it to the door he saw something that hurted him

Ben and Reilly were making out

He quickly closed the door before they notice him and he couldnt belive it

he stumple across from the door to back to the bar again with Liz

"how?" he asked burring his arms down on the desk

"told you, i knew she was threathen" Liz called out

John didnt said anything and just walked into and other private room were he would be alone

Liz who kinda felt she was partialy her fault that she followed him

she open the door to she John sitting on the side of the bed with his head hanging down

"what happens now boss" she asks him

he looked back at her and then down on the floor again

"i dont know, i dont think i can continue with them together. Maybe i should leave" he consider it

"running away from ya trouples? didnt thought it would happe to you" she asked

"theres a first for everything right" he said

she went over to him and sat beside him

"listsen, i know this is gonna sound stupid, but your the only i trust ok" she confessed

that made him smile "wow two times on one i made you do something that wernt your style"

"yeah you most be special" she said leaning against him

he took notice and asked "what ya doing Liz"

"getting back at Reilly and theres maybe a chance that i feel something about you. only a little got it, and if you so much tell someone something eles about it i gut you with my own claws and eat your heart" she warned him

he didnt know what went on in his head

he soon realised he kissed Liz

it took him a while, a good while that she returned it.

she then got on top of him on the bed and she started to rest her head on his shoulder

he seemd to relax until he felt a pain in his neck

it was Liz marking her territory

he should have known but couldnt stop feeling the pain

she departed from his neck with blood on her fangs

"just to be sure on whos own you now" she said while licking the blood off her fangs

"i tought *cough* that you bite them you eighter had killed or slept with" he manage to say

"naaa i maybe hold on to you, just maybe. so how we gonna explain it to the others" she said sitting up again

John had this tought but didnt think he should do it, but decided he should

"since i cant stand thost 2 together, i think i go solo. its not like i havnt tried it before" he said

Liz looked impressed at him knowing he hadnt been on a team most of the time like her

he took his stuff and began to walk out

"hey where you think your going" Liz yelled at him

"off to make a name for myself" he told her

"if you are leacing the group, i come with you, theres no way i stand around those people without someone keeping me from guting them" she said determind

"and that mark on your neck, shows your mine now, so i wont let you wander off alone getting killed" she informed him

he felt the bite mark and it was still there of course

"is it permanet?" he asked

"i dont know maybe" Liz said not caring

"ya any tired" he asked again

she shook her head

"then we might as well go when the others sleep" he said getting his final belongings

"you do that" Liz told him and writing a note and slipped it under Reillys door and run of with John

autors note

i hope is ok Raven of what have happen with your oc

just tell me if you want it something diffrent


	7. 2 girls one man

authors note: i think this is gonna be most about Liz and John since the rest will follow

It was morning at the mojave outpost, and Reilly sure had some sleep last night

ahh she can still remember it clearly

flashback online: before John sees Reilly with Ben "ok you ready it has to look real" Reilly said. Ben who were uneasy with it "sure its a good idea to make him jealous" he asked

Reilly nodded and said "i am sure" they then began the act

flashback offline:

she didnt sleep in the same bed as Ben. There were bedrolls on the floor so she slept there

when she reach the door she notice a note on the ground infront of her, she picked it up and readed it

_Dear reddy, John saw how you and Ben have at it last night_ "knew it would work" she said quietly and continue reading _and it kinda messed him up. So since you clearly dont like him like that, i suppose you dont mind i have a try, i mean i didnt think about it at all, but now i might try. Oh and the reason i write this, is cause i left with him. If he was leaving, theres no where in hell i stay in the group when he was the only one i could most tolorate._

_Yours sincerly Deathclaw Liz_

Reilly was filled with anger

"Ben, get up now" she orded him

"up already?" he asked

"John and Liz have lefted us and we need to find them" she said getting her stuff ready

"what ya gonna do if we find them" he asked her while getting his rifle and pistol

"for start, i am gonna gut Liz with her own claws, and then i am gonna have a talk with John" Reilly informed Ben not joking with the Liz part

when they were done packing they went out of the room getting Jaden who already looked fit to go

"when were you i waited for the past 20 minutes" Jaden complained

Reilly just ignored her

"whats her damage?" Jaden asked Ben

"John and Liz left the group and now Reilly is gonna gut Liz and have a serious talk with John" he quickly said

"never a dull moment i guess" Jaden said and followed

when they got out of the barracks they went on top of the roof and saw a sniper

Reilly woke her up

"hey what do you want?" the women asked rudely since Reilly woked her up

"last night, is it possible you saw 2 people with armor like ours walk out of here" Reilly asked

"i see you wont leave if i dont tell so i might, yeah i saw them, one of them look pretty pissed, and the other were just kind of happy" the sniper said

"thanks" Reilly said giving the woman 50 caps

meanwhile in Novac (yes they reach Novac already) Liz and John were sleeping in a motel room which Liz got bought

John and Liz were sleeping on the motel bed, and Liz were the first one to wake up

she notice one very importen thing, she was hungry

"awww man, last time i bail a team without taking any food with me" she complained to herself

she went outside only to be greeted by the fresh raised sun blinding her eyes before her eyes got used to it

when she regain her sight, she went down the stairs and headed for the big dinosuor

"i sure hope the shop owners not there. then i got all free food i want" she said to herself

when she enter she notice no one was there

but when she reach the counter she sharply heard someone open the door to the dinousors mouth

she looked over at it and saw a guy with shades and a scoped hunting rifle with him and a machete to his side were coming down

she didnt minded that but she saw one thing the slight worried her

his baret. When she saw this she quickly looked the other way and down to the floor, so he wouldnt see her face

"get some clothes on" was all he said and exit the building

she then look down on herself and notice she was in underwear all the time

after he left she began her shoplifting

while she was there, she found some sugar bombs and some steaks

"that'l do, oh whats that" she said seeing something hidden behind the boxes where she found the food

she pulled out the box and saw a other pistol

"might be my luck" she said smiling to herself examinting the gun

she found out how to open the bullet champers and took a bullet out

"hmmm better get this to John" she said and walked off

1 minute later

she enter the room seeing that John wernt in his bed

but she heard the showers was on

she knocks on the door and yells "hey John i need to show you something, also we need to leave now"

just then the showers were turned off and he dried himself up and put on some clean underwear from the rooms closet

"whats the hurry" he ask walking out of the bathroom

"first, i found this weird gun" she said throwing it to him

he does the same thing as she did before and open the champer and took a bullet out

"wait, what does maching gun bullets, do in a pistol?" he asked

"that is what is weird" she explained "and secound thing, we better go now" she said grapping her armor

John were confused "what why, has Reilly and the others gained in on us?" he asked

"no, i saw NCR first recon sniper in the town, and we need to leave" she hurried

"mind telling me why your avoiding the NCR" he asked

She didnt had any other choice, since telling him now would mean they could get faster out of there

"ok but listsen carefully cause i only say this once idiot" she said quickly while John sat down on the bed putting on his armor

she then sits beside him with her armor on "remember that i was experimented when i was kidnap by the enclave? well after i escape i fled to Mojave here. I hoped i could live harassing random people and steal their money" "and taste some peoples blood from their necks?" he asked smiling

"well also that. I had hoped i could do it without an big faction after me. But i was wrong. The NCR took over a enclave outpost called Navarro, and claim all the data and shit, and it looks like they found out i was an experiment. They tried to do the same with me with better results, but they totally sucked at it. My escape was way easy then from the Enclave, since the Enclave had power armor and better security. And they still want to capture me and all." she finished

"how ya know that guy was a first recon and how do you know them" John asked

"i had my run ins with them" she admitted

"fair enough. Well shall we go" he said, done getting his armor on and his weapons ready

she nodded quickly and went outside "so where to next" he asked her

"if i remember right, then there should be a little trading post at the 188" she said pointing to the north

"lets go then" he said and they then returned the key at the check in and wentured forward

as they walked the road John began small talk

"you ever been in New Vegas" he asked

"well no i have been in outer Vegas, most known as freeside" she said

"how is freeside?" he asked

"its really fun, last time i was there, i was like attact by thugs 3 times" she said excited

"so freeside is that kinda place where you do anything you like" he asked

"pretty much, is where poor people and jet addicts lives, oh and some stores, even through i dont know why anyone would open a store where you could get, stap, rolled and rape in that order, and still expect to get a buisness running" she realized

they then reach the trading post

Liz and John then sat at a embty table sitting across each other

"yo you there got any brahmin steaks, and if so, could you bring it to us, we pay extra for it" Liz called out to what looked like the shop owner

John then looked at her and said "and when you saw we pay extra, you mean i pay extra?"

"ahhh my dear you know me to well" she said began to carve in the table as they wait

when there food arrvied John payed for it

they each got 2 steaks each and Liz reach for her pack

"what ya looking for" John asked while eating his one steak

"this" she said and pulled out the steak she stole

"are you saying, that i payed extra so you can have a steak more?" he asked

"pretty much" was all she said

"clever girl" he said and continued eating

while they ate a girl in her last 20s stood beside john

"mind if i sit?" she asked

"nope" he said

and she sat down and began to ask them

"so you 2 look like you have been going down some long roads, where you from" she ask optimistik

"DC" John and Liz said in unionship

"wow havnt met anyone from that far away. Well nice to meet you i am Veronica, i live in a hole in a ground" she introduced herself

"John used to live in a hole in the ground" he said "Liz, i live everywhere" she said with mouth full of meat

Veronica looked pleased with the company shes with "well i do know how to pick them. Where you guys headed" she asked

"anywhere we want" Liz told her

"uuuuu sounds exciting. Mind if i join you?" she asked really hoping for a yes

"what ya good at?" John asked

"well i am good at punching people and i am like a wandering workshop" she told them

John and Liz looked at each other for a moment and nodded

"your in" he said

"nice, oh and one more question" she said

"i met this group calling themself the brotherhood of steel. Weird bunch i think, what do you know about them?" she asked

"belive it or not, i was a brotherhood knight in the DC area but was kicked out since an asshole used the so called rules to get me kicked out and tried to confiscate my stuff. But what i think of them, well back east they focus on calming technology and helping wastelanders, so they seem like an ok group in the big picture" he told her

"i dont like people in power armor at all" was all Liz said

"well since we got that checked there is one more thing you should know. The reason i asked is, i am with them, a scribe to be accruate. can i still go with you guys" she asked

John were fine with it but looked at Liz for clearance

"why the hell not" she blurted out

when John and Liz stopped eating they all walked to what looked like a merchant

John then approach her "hey you are a merchant right?" he asked

"got a few guns, ammo and mods" she said then looked at Liz

"what ya looking at" Liz snapped at her

"i know ya, your that girl that escaped the NCR once" the women said making Liz look a little surprised and making Veronica curious

before Liz could say or do anything the woman interrubted her

"dont worry i wont rant you out, since they discharged me i dont really care for them anymore" she said

that was a relief for Liz" what is it with you and the NCR?" Veronica asked

"your full of questions arnt you" Liz asked her

"your a interresting person" Veronica answerd

"well at that point your right, fine i tell you" Liz said

while Liz explained it to Veronica, John bought some mods to his shotgun that increas his ammo count and reduce the spread of each shot, and he also bought a laser sight to his desert eagle

when he was done trading and they were done talking they again walking towards new vegas but Veronica had one last question

"what is that mark on your neck" Veronica refered to the bite mark on Johns neck

Liz answered quickly "mark of territory"

that made Veronica wide her eyes a bit "well i heard stranger things" she said


	8. choosing friends and sides

after Liz and John recruited Veronica at the 188 and made there way towards Vegas. Reilly's group have arrived in the town of novac, a few hours ago, helping out at the repcomm test site, out of ghouls and nightkins, where in return the day time sniper tells them where John and Liz went, and for Ben. Where his shooter went.

(authors note: i dont wanna write the all thing that has happen there is to long)

"are the ghouls dealt with?" he asked

Reilly just nodded, looking tired

"i think we completed our end of the bargain, what about you" Ben asked

"oh yeah right, well i saw your man and his bodyguards heading north, and possible to Boulder city, but he looked like a New Vegas type. My advice, check Boulder city for clues. And for you" he said pointing at Reilly "the couple your after" she growled at the word couple "were also heading north, but i think i heard one of them say they headed to freeside" he told them

Jaden pop up from behind her CO

"you think?" she ask him

"my friend boone, he is also a sniper, he heard them talked after his shift was over" Manny told them

"hmmm where can we find this Boone?" Jaden asked curiously

"his room is on the lower floor, right to the sealed room" he pointed over to the door

Jaden nodded and she and her teammates exited the dino building

Reilly then stops Jaden "are you thinking about meeting this guy" she asked

"i um just think he would be a good adition to the team, since you 2 a good at close and mid range, and i am awesome at long, we might need a other long range fighter" she answered hopefully Reilly would accept

"she is right Reilly, an other sniper cant hurt" Ben agreed

and then they met Boone and explained the situation. he agreed to come along (i also skip the little quest with Boone)

"ok i join, but be aware, i shoot every legion troops on sight" Boone confirmed coldly

"hey Boone" Jaden greeted him

"hello" he just said blankly

"ok i vote for going to Boulder city, before heading off to new vegas" Ben confirmed them

"well Ben remember i am your CO and i do the orders, going to Vegas to get John back should be more importen then looking for a guy in a suit, who proberly is in Vegas" Reilly said

"but maybe something in Boulder city can me, in my investigation" Ben tried to convince Reilly

Boone stepped in "besides Boulder City is just a couple of feet from the road to New Vegas, we can catch up to them even if we stop to investigate" he cleared out

Reilly then sigh "ok but we better hurry" she said

"and Jaden since you taken a likeing to our new member, you get the honour of giving his armor, and thats an order" Reilly orded Jaden

Jaden then said "i never said i like him"

"you better not" Boone said coldly

meanwhile at the other group

"are we there yet" Liz asked impatiently

"yes, arcording to my pip boy map, we are about to pass one of NCR's farms i think" he said

"farms?" Veronica asked curiously

"oh thats right" Liz said "i have heard that the NCR are growing food of the ground and send it to their camp, so they dont starve to death"

"seems like an good idea, the Brotherhood could try and resarch in it" Veronica added

as they passed the farms they saw an shop

"wait what does that sign says" Ben asked his companions

"thats the Gun Runners! they make the finest ammo and guns in the wasteland, and in top condition" Liz squelled a little

"i bet is pretty pricy then" He said

they walked over to the kiosk and saw an robot inside

"wow look at all those guns" Liz was still excited about it

"i know you punch things Veronica, but you need a good sidearm" John suggested

Veronica sigh "well ok then" she looks over at the table behind the glass, where the pistols and SMG's are

"give me a 9mm smg then with the extended mag" she orded

"ok Liz?" he asked

"naa im good at what i got" she sais

"ok then" John said looking at his hunting shotgun who had seen better days

he decided then to sell the shotgun and the rest of the ammo for it and bought a brush gun and lots of ammo to it

and of course the smg to Veronica and her ammo

they ventured forward to the east gat entrance to freeside

once they entered Liz was feeling she was home

"ahhh Freeside" she said relaxed

"i guess you had a bunch of good memories" John asked

"yeah, once 4 thugs with lead pipes and pool cues, tried to rape me and steal my stuff" she said smiling

"figures, its very common around men to do that, doesnt matter if they are poor or rich" Veronica pointed out

John decided not to comment at Veronicas comment about men cause he kinda knew that it was true

"and you slaughter them i guess" he asked

"oh yeah, when i told them to go mount each other in the alley, they got pissed and one of them with a pool cue attacked me, i slice his pool cue in half and cut of his head. then an other one tried to take me from behind, but i just did this move" she sais and shows them

it was like the samuris way to kill themself with a katana but she just avoided herself and stapped the man behind

"then the 2 guys started to run off but i got them. I hit one of them with my throwing knifes and it hit him the back of his head, and i throwed an other one at the other guys leg so he couldnt run anymore" she told them

"i know i am gonna regret this but what happen" John asked regretfully

"well i didnt want people to see, but i draged him out to the alley, oh you should have heard him begging for mercy and 'i was just kidding'. but he didnt said much when i gave him the mark on his neck and impaled him with my sword" she told them

"maybe people remember that and the thugs wont attack you" Veronica said

"maybe your right" Liz told the scribe while the trio walked until 3 guys stood infront of them

"or not" Veronica said

the guy in the middle who looked tough for a thug were holding a knife in his hand, and his followers, who apperead to be drug addicts had pool cues

"if ya wanna pass us, you have to pay" the guy in the middle said

"and if we dont give you caps" John asked

"who said caps" the guy responded

Veronica just looked disgusted "ewwww"

"so whats is gonna be, ya letting us have fun with ya girls, or die" the guys asked John

Liz were reaching for her knifes but John stopped her, and whispered something to her ear

"let me handle this" he told her

"so, whats its gonna be asshole" the guy asked

John just smiled and looked at him "well you should know one thing. and that is, never to bring a knife to a gun fight" he said and quickly pulled out his .44 magnum and head shotted the guys 2 friends in the head

"His all yours Liz" John told her, while reloading 2 rounds in his gun

"sweet" she said and lead him to the alley, holding her sword to his throat

"im glad im not her enemy" Veronica told John

"me too, im just glad she didnt did anything to me when we first met" he told the scribe

Veronica were confused then "wait if she gives a bite mark to people she meets, then how come she didnt gave you one when you met" she asked

"well she told me this. she only gives this marks, to her victims, and people she want to keep" he told her

"and i guess, your a keeper to her" Veronica said almost laughing

John sighed "yeah cause i know better to not screw her over" he assured her

When Liz were done they walked over to the mormon fort to see what it was

inside they saw random poor people and people in lap coats

they walked over to a black haired girl with a punk like hair style

"are you here to drop off medical supplies? cause if you are, just drop it at the rest of our cache" she told them

"oh we were just passing by to see what was going on" John said

"okay then, i guess your knew around freeside" she told them

"well i am, i dont know about Veronica here" he points to the scribe who just waved to the girl

"and Liz here have been here before" John assured her

the girl eyes just wided "wait your Liz?" she asked

"sure is Julie, long time huh" Liz answerd

"wait you 2 know each other?" John asked

"Liz were a patient here sometimes after she were in a few fights" Julie told them

"so you guys treat people for free?" Veronica asked

"we tend to the sick and those who need it for the locals for free, but we have to charge for travelers to keep up a steady surpply" Julie told them

"anyway we could help?" Liz surprisingly offred earning confused glares from John and Veronica

"what, she paced me up for free. People who tends to me like that, are ok in my book" Liz told them

after that Julie explained them the situation, that they were in need of a steady surpply rate, eighter by get something from the travelers or make a deal with one of the local companies

after some walking around they made so that the atmoic wrangler surpplied them with chems and alcohol so they could treat people with it, in exchance they had to make their alcohol more pour so their customors got drunk more quickly

meanwhile outside of nelson

Reillys group headed over to nelson, since Boone told them about what was going on there and wanted to help out

"are you sure we can not save those soldiers?" Ben asked hopefully

the ncr ranger just shooked his head "the legion wanna use them to their advantage, if they dont have that advantage we can strike on them" he told them

"i understand. We will go down there take care of things" Ben assured the ranger

the ranger then takes out his repeater and walks to a nearby rigde with a good view of the place

Boone and Jaden followed the ranger since that would be a perfect setup for them both

Ben were walking down the road to the wrecked legion filled town until Reilly stopped him

"we are saving those men" she told him

"but the ranger said we have to kill them. its for their own best" he told her

Reilly remember how it felt when her old squard didnt maked it, she didnt wanna let it happen to someone eles

"Ben, i order you to help me to get those guys out of there" she orders him

He realized that Reilly gave him a direct order and had to follow it

then he and Reilly were walking down to the town, Reilly with her trusty ak 47 and Ben with his hunting rifle

the ranger, Jaden and Boone were waiting for Reilly and Ben to make the first shot

Ben and Reilly sneaked up and Ben had a good shot at a leginary that had some sort of mask on

"my guess that would be the leader of this legion group" Reilly whispered to him

Ben hold his breath and aim carefully, waited till the legion soldier were in his sight and fired

the bullet didnt hit the target but it made contact with a legion recruit beside him

when he notice this he quickly falls back to his barracks while some of his recruits covered him by running over to Reilly and Ben with machete's

Jaden, Boone and the ranger couldnt fire at the legion soldiers advancing at Ben and Reilly, but shot at the legion troops trying to get to their post

Reilly hold of the advancing legion troops with her ak 47, making a clear way to the tied up soldiers

her and ben then makes a run to the soldiers, they manage to cut down all three of them and covered their escape

back in freeside, Liz, Veronica and John had made some erands. They helped out the followers and the kings and the garret twins.

when they were done helping people eighter out of money or make freeside a better place or to get status, they decided to relax at the atmoic wrangler with alcohol and gambling

"so guys, when are we making our move for the strip?" asked an optimistic Veronica

"why ya wanna go so badly to the strip?" John asked

"i heard that there is a casino there, where they got everybit of pre war luxury" the scribe told them

Liz cut in the conversation saying "and since your a BoS, your gonna search for technology so people dont hurt themself or others, or what ever you wackos belive in"

"no. i just think that, when they got luxury from a pre war time, then they gotta have nice dresses" Veronica said

that made John almost laugh "you wanna go to the strip for a dress?" he asked

"we saw an spring dress on a doll at mick and ralph's place and you didnt said anything" Liz said

"yeah but that dress aint pretty" Veronica said using that as an excuse

"fine when we get to the strip i make sure that you can run around the strip if you want" John said trying to stop the conversation

one of the casino owners heard it and cut in the conversation "ya heading for new vegas? if you are then i might have easy job for you" Francine offerd them

Liz looked excited "oh does it invole killing" she asked egarly

"is the only way you can do the job. Now before you think, this is not an assassination. The guy your after, was a guard here but got pissed you guys got some work that he decided to steal some of our money and ran of the strip with it. Kill him and bring the money and his hat as proof, you get paid for it of course" Francine tells them

"sounds like regurly assassinatio to me" Veronica said not surprised about it

"ya wanna go to the strip or not" John asked her

"i can allow to kill a other dead guy to get my will then" she said sighing

Liz who had the urge to kill something could take it anymore and drag them out and to the gates of the strip, where they were confronted by an securiton

"submit a passport or sumbit a credit check" the machine demanded

"how much does the credit check needs, roling tv can" Liz asked it

"2000 caps lady" the securiton answered without saying anything to the insult

Liz stepped one step forward but John hold out an arm in between Liz and the robot

"it called me lady!" she complained

"its a robot, it doesnt know any better" he said and reached for his bag of caps

Liz backed down barely she was really getting excited to kill something out of sudden

the robot scanned Johns currency and let them pass

they then entered the strip, a glomming bringt street with drunken soldiers on the one side, killer robots in the middle and hokkers on the other side

Veronica scanned the street for Caleb and spotted him infront of the casino known as gamorrah

"hey, isnt that the cowboy we were hunting?" she asked nudging to Johns side

Liz quickly turn around and saw him "finally" she said and run over to the poor guy

"aww crap" John said

Liz quickly approach the theif but was quickly stopped by John

"we cant kill him, while everybody is watching, just wait till your close enough to stap him without anyone sees ok?" he told her

"fine but hurry up" she pleaded

John then approached the theif

"you Caleb?" he asked

"yeah and who are yo- oh its you guys" Caleb said recognice them

"ya know us?" Veronica asked

"yeah your the guys that take all the jobs that should be mine" he told them

Liz began to walk slowly to the right without Caleb seeing her

"stealing from the twins, arnt such a good idea, it can get you killed" John told him

"what? by you? your just a kid that got lucky thats all you got" Caleb said not impressed about John

"listsen, if you wanna get out of here alive, you better give me all your caps, leave vegas and give me your hat as proof that, we 'killed' you. if you dont accept it, well your dead" John offered they guy

Caleb then even tought about his options and pulled out his shotgun

"i think i just shot the 2 of you and take your stuff" he said

"well, if you had a better perceptionist then you would know that we were 3" John said giveing Liz the signal

before caleb knew it, he had a small knife in the back of his head

it was a quick kill and no one seemed to notice

"ahh i want more" Liz cried out

"easy now Liz, lets get the caps and the hat to the garrets" John said

before they knew it a securitron approached them

"this unit saw what you did" it said

"oh but this is just a misunderstanding" John said not realizing he is trying to reason with a robot

"Mr House wants to speak with you ASAP" it then said

"wait the House wants to speak with us?" Veronica asked surprised

"thats affirmitiv" it said

"what about the garret twins?" Liz asked

John thought for a moment "Veronice you take the money and the cowboy hat back to the Garrets and tell them i sent you, while Liz and I have a chat with this House" he said

she nodded and ran off while Liz and John entered the lucky 38

5 minutes later at the penthouse floor

John and Liz entered the floor and looked around on how much room there is

John then spots the big computerscreen and walks over to it, the same does Liz

"greetings travelers. This meeting has been planed for some time now" House said

"wait? you awaited us why?" Liz asked confused

"i followed your progress since Victor the securitron that dug the courier Ben up in goodsprings and had it to monitor your movements and his. and by now, i see much more potential in you 2, then him" he answered

"why is that" John asked

"well since your group splitted up, he had done many NCR jobs and done a gratehelp to them, but you have been recently helping freeside to get it in a more stable state" he told them

"what is it that you want" Liz whined

"down to buisness? ok then. The thing i wanna restore new vegas to its pre war glory, and make you two my top agents of see to it" he told them

Liz looked a bit not sure about it "whys that, i thought you had a treaty with NCR" she asked

"ah yes the treaty, well the thing is, that i have to belive that they are planning to kill me, in order to annex the strip before or after they win over the legion" he explained

"what do we get for being your agents House" John finally asked

"you both will of course be granted the luxury of what the lucky 38 can offer and garanti a safe night sleep with the securitrons guarding you" House told them

Liz was liking the idea so far "but our jobs arnt only to protect you i guess?" she asked

"thats right, i need you 2 to perform certain tasks for me that not even my robots can handle. The jobs will make a influence on a brighter Vegas" he said

John looked a bit confused "what ya mean a brighter Vegas?"

"a city, which is restored in its pre war glory, and without any outside goverment or slavers destroying it" House said referring to the legion and NCR

"wait you are gonna kick NCR out?" Liz asked excited

"in a way yes" was all he said

"well getting luxury and kicking out 2 armies doesnt sound so bad. im in" Liz quickly decided

John were a bit unsure but joined in "me 2" he said with a slight smile

"then we have much to do then" House told them

how will the future look like when Ben and Reilly are siding with the NCR and Liz and John working for House. and what is it that is wrong with Liz?


	9. revenge

after the situation in nelson was completed, Reilly's group were heading to boulder city as planned

"ever fought about, you know help the NCR in the upcoming battle?" Reilly asked Ben

"maybe, rather them then the legion" he admitted

"amen to that" Boone agreed

"Boone, you been in the NCR, how do they do things?" Jaden asked really curiously

Boone looked at her and said "from militarian experience they expect to follow orders no matter what. as a citizen, it is required to pay taxes"

"wait, ya said taxes?" Ben asked

"the NCR needs the money to pay troops and keep up supplies" Boone told them

"and in exchange they protect you right?" Jaden asked

"if you are a citizen yes, but if your a caravaneer you have to pay the escort" Boone informed her

Ben wasnt to happy about it "so, the NCR expects people tp pay them for protecting them and take extra charges for people who supply them" he pointed out

"the NCR aint perfect, but it works" Boone said

"and the Legion would just make new vegas a graveyard" Reilly said

the day after, 20:00 pm in new vegas

House were done briefing his newly recruited agents of what to do

"ok lets get through it one more time. You get into the Tops casino and get the chip from Benny, what you do to him, is completly your choice, through i think it will be wise to let Ben have him without he going for you 2 for 'taking care' of him for Ben" House said

"ok but why do we have to wear this?" Liz said demanding an answer for why they are dressed formal

"we dont want to create attention by going in with combat armor" House pointed out

John were in a black tuxedo with a black tie, and Liz had a red dress that reached her kness

"when you get the chip, report back to me as soon as possible" House informed them as they maked their exit

Liz and John were heading down to the suite floor to get some holdout guns they could sneak in with, just in case

as the elevator door open a very serious looking Veronica greeted them

"John, can i speak to you privately" she asked

Liz just went inside the main room since it was there they kept their guns and armor

John and Veronica went to the dinning room and sat next to each other

"what is you wanna talk about" he asked

"i just wanna know one thing. Why does she gets a dress?" she asked slashed whined

Liz then rush into the suites bathroom and yells " JUST TAKE IT!" and she throws it out of the door

Veronica quickly picks up the dress and looks questionable at John

"i guess your gonna take her place then" he admitted

"yay" Veronica said cheerfully and ran into the master bedroom to change

John used the time to knock on the bathroom door and try to get Liz's attention

"what" she snapped

"whats going on with you lately. your twitchy" he asked

Liz knew what it was but didnt wanted tell him

"its a deathclaw thing, your not smart enough to know" she said

John didnt wanted to argue with her "ok, just dont trash the place when we are gone" he asked

"sure just go" she said

Veronica then came out with Liz's white dress on. (her hair looks like moore's just a little more dark brown) and you could see her hair

"i know this suits me" she said cocky

"your right but i think your gauntlet there kind of ruins the dress" he says referring to her power fist

she then began to whine "do i have to leave it here?"

"theres no way we can security" he confirmeds

"what if we ask them nicely" she asked optimistic and joking

John just chuckled and walked to the elevator and so did she

meanwhile in freeside

Reilly's group focused on to get some info about John and his whereabouts, Ben on ther other hand tried to get info about Benny

"ok from what we been told, those 2 have been helping people around here" Ben confirmed

"no, i dont think that Liz could be cableable to help others" Reilly assured him

they then headed inside mick and raplhs shop

Boone and Ben went over to mick for ammo, while Jaden and Reilly went to raplh

"sure i know those two, they were inhere for some hours ago" Raplh told them

"ya know where they could be?" Jaden asked

"well since they are new to the area, i bet they headed to the strip and with their work around here, i think they got pass the credit check" he told them

"Credit check?" Reilly asked confused

"oh yeah, your new around here. Well to keep all the poor, junkies, and alcohol addicts from messing the strip around, only people with a certain amount of caps can get in, or a pass port" he informed them

Jaden were curious "how much do we need to get in"

"2000 caps" he told them

"we got that much money Reilly?" Jaden asked

Reilly checked her bag with caps "well if the boys dont use all of their money on ammo, we might get in" she said

"you could always visit the wrangler to bet the money to you, if your lucky" Raplh told them

Reilly didnt liked gambling since she always lost at poker with her former team.

she was about to snap at Raplh but Jaden cut in

Jaden lean in over the counter and asked "arnt there a other way getting in hon?" she asked sweetly

Raplh began to look around nervously and made sure that Mick couldnt hear

"well um, i acturly got a side deal going on by making pass ports for the king. that way, it gives him an egde on people who wanna go into the strip who doesnt have much money" he told her

Jaden then sat on the counter with her back turned to him and looking behind her and sais "are you sure we cant make a deal?"

that gave him some thinking and said "listsen, dont tell this to anyone. but if you want to, i can sell you 4 pass for 500 caps"

Reilly heard this and brought up her bag "deal" she said

after he got his money he handed them the pass ports

5 minutes later outside the shop

"so how we getting into the strip?" Ben asked

Reilly looked at Jaden and smiled and hold out her hands revaling 4 passes "with these of course" she sais

Ben looked amazed that they got them "how ya get them?" he asked

"im very good to get my way" Jaden answered and winked at Boone

meanwhile in the tops (note is 21:00 pm)

John and Veronica walked inside the tops in their formal clothes and were greeted by one of the chairmens

"hey, welcome to the tops casino. i need you to hand over any kind of weapons so we dont get any incidents, you dig?" he asked

"of course" John said and handed him a 9 mm while Veronica gave her 10 mm to them

"nice i love when they cooperate" he thanked them

Veronica and John walked past the chairmens "ok, who is Benny again?" she asked

"house said, he wears a checkered suit and got 4 bodyguards" John told the scribe

"hmm that doesnt sound to hard. By the way, how are we gonna get the chip from him when you are unarmed, cause i dont think i can take them all by hand" Veronica asked

John smiled slightly at her and said "i got a silence pistol passed throw security"

"well better then nothing i suppose" she said

they walked onto the betting tables and looked around. They sound found Benny

"there he is" Veronica whispered to him

John looked over and saw him and the 4 bodyguards

"well unless you can pull out 4 quick headshots, i doubt we get the chip from him" she said

"i got an idea" John said out of nothing

meanwhile on the strip entrance

the group of four saw the city bright in the night and loved it

"so this is Vegas, hmm not to bad" Reilly admitted

then they were approached by and NCR MP

"hey, you guys. The ampassordor wants to speak with you" he told them handing Reilly a note

"what for" Boone asked

"read the note" was all the man said and walked back to where he came from

Reilly readed the note and looked at the others

"looks like we head to the embassy" she said

"no" came a cold voice

they turned their eyes to Ben

"i told you, i was gonna finish my investigation on Benny" he told them

"fine, we speak with this crocker guy, and you can go kill Benny if you want to" Reilly gave up, not trying to lecture him

Ben looked rather surprised "hmm thanks, i guess" he said and walked off to the tops

in the tops casino

Veronica in her pretty dress walked over to Benny slowly and seducing, but the bodyguards pointed their guns at her

Benny notice her and sais "hey fellas, is that a way to treat a lady" he orded them to lower the guns

"good to know theres a real man around here" she said

"so what brings someone beautilful as you to before me" he asked

"oh i was gonna check out the city have some fun and see whos boss around here" she told him

"that might be me. Benny is the name" he sais reaching for her hand

she sees this and play along by giving her hand to him (not literly of course) "Veronica" she sais

"so enjoying my fine casino slash hotel" he asked

"its fine, but i hoped for some entartaintment" she said

Benny saw this as a chance to work up his charm some more

"well, we got the aces theater, but theres only one act. but if you look for some real fun, come up to my suite" he sais handing her the key to his room

"i take it, if you lossen the royal guard" she demanded referring to the bodyguards

Benny, being the gentleman he thinks himself to be let that wish come true

"boys, why dont you take some time off, it doesnt mean you dont get paid" he orded them

"sounds good to me" one of them said and walked off

Benny then turns to Veronica holding her hand

"now shall we?" he asked

"after you" she said and enter the elevator, but drop something before she entered

John could see it all from a distance and saw how Benny got inside the elevator with Veronica. He walked over to the elevator after it closed and looked at the floor. he sees the item Veronica dropped. Bennys room key

"perfect" John sais picking up the key and waits for the elevator

on Bennys floor. The elevator arrived and they walked out of it and headed for Benny's room

"the key miss" he asked

Veronica check for the key but coulndt find it

"oh i think i dropped it" she said sounding sorry

"dont worry, i got an extra" he sais taking out a copy and opens the door

they enter the room and Benny walks to the bed side

"so ready for some, entertaintment baby" he asked seducing to her

Veronica just went close up to him and said "you bet" and she had her hands on his coat

he were about to guide her to the bed but then heard the door open and a man walked in

"hands up Benny" John came in with the pistol drawned

"well thats something you think" Benny sais reaching for his gun but realized it aint there "what the?" he sais

"needing this?" Veronica asked showing the gun in her hand

"seems like you 2 got me. Ok what is it you want, money, suites?" he asked

"the chip" John sais

Benny chuckled and reached for the ship but couldnt find it

"i took the liberation of taking the chip" Veronica sais holding the chip in her other hand

"let me guess, House sent you" he asked

"yeah, we are kind of agents of him now" John answers

"well before you make the biggest fail in your life, i have to show you something" Benny sais calmly and leads them to a secret room

at the embassy

"so we got it clear? you are gonna clear out the poweder gangers secret hold out. when you done that report to hoover dam and report to Moore. she heard about you guys and wants to meet you for other assignments" crocker sais

"crystal" Reilly answers

Reilly met up with Boone and Jaden outside the office

"what now" Boone asked coldly

"we are too find the powder gangers hide out and clear it out" Reilly informs them while reloding her gun

Jaden looked confused "how are we gonna find them?"

"well the ampassador told me that someone in westside knew something about" Reilly said

(im gonna skip writing Reilly's adventure so long since i dont find it good so we gonna focus more on Liz Veronica and John)

at the tops, after Benny showed the couple yes man and explanied the situation

"your gonna make Vegas indepentent?" Veronica asked with some hope in it

John just looked a little weirded at her "why so hopeful"

"well since the NCR got a history with us and the legion dont tolerate that kind of technology, an indepentent Vegas might be a chance that my family stay alive a little longer" she sais trying to avoid Benny knowing shes from the BOS

Benny looked curious and confused "whos your family and why would the NCR might kill them?" he asked

"its kinda a secret" John told him

"i see. now well now you know my plan, what are you gonna do now" Benny asked curious on whats gonna happen to him now

John thinked for a secound

"well since you never done any bad things to us, we let you live, but mark my words, if you try to stop us, we will kill you" John warned him

just then John walked out, and since Veronica didnt want to stay with Benny, she of coursed followed John out

they both entered an elevator and ride it down.

in Benny's room, he couldnt belive his work now is being for nothing, and only trouble was left for him.

it then knocked on the door "what who is it, the door aint locked" Benny yelled annoyed

just then the door open and showed Ben with a silence pistol which wided Benny's eyes

"surprised to see me?" Ben asked

"to be honest yes since i shot you in the head" Benny answerd "if your here for the package you caried" he said but was cut off

"i dont care about it, im with the NCR now" he said and shot Benny in the head. 3 times to make sure

meanwhile John and Veronica made their way outside and was greeted by a man in a gambler outfit

"hello, Caeser has watch your movements and are impressed with your 'skills' and wants to make an audience with him, and hereby grants you the mark of Caeser as a passport" the man sais

"have we met?" John asked confused

"im Vulpes, im am the leader of the frumentaris and Caesers most trusted field opreative" he finished

"and where does Caeser want me to meet him?" John asked

"go to cottonwood cove, is south of nelson and east of camp searchlight, take the raft and sail it to Caesers fort" he said and began to walk off

Veronica looked at John with her brown eyes and said "you arnt serious going to meet him?" she asked concerened

"i dont know, all i know is, i better report back to mr House" he said


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, im back. Sorry for keeping those who readed this story waiting and thinking that i gave up on this. To tell you the truth, i kind of did, with the other stories i was working with and the number of reviews i got per chapter. I still appriciate those who keept on reviewing and hope they do in the near future.

* * *

><p>On Veronica's and John's way back, they began to talk about what Benny told them. "All im saying is, that we give his idea a try. The Brotherhood might get a chance to live a little longer" Veronica pleaded, to make John consider the idea.<p>

"I can see why you are concerned, but Mr House gave us shelter and a chance to make this place look like in its pre-war glory" John argued

"Do you know how it looked?" Veronica asked curiously

"While grewing up in the vault, we were showed films about some of the most noteable places their was in the U.S. This city was way bigger and more brightfull at night, but it had a diffrent name through" John told the scribe, knowing she found it interresting

"what was it then" She asked curiously again.

"Las Vegas" He answered

"mmmmmm, Las Vegas, New Vegas. i like Las better" Veronica said with her usually cheerful atitude.

John chuckle a little, forgetting what they started this conversation with. As they entered the elevator and rided up to the suite area, since Veronica was not allowed to meet Mr House. As the elevator open, they saw that the door for the main room had claw scratches on it. Veronica got into her room while John quickly got inside the main room and saw that Liz was more tense then a fiend on jet mixed with pshyco.

"Liz, what is the matter with you" John told her, trying to make some sense out of her.

Liz just got up to him and said angrily "I just got the urge to, to rip something to shreds with my bare hands" and suddenly eyed John

he notice this and quickly tried to reach the door, but it was to late. Liz jump on his back, making him fall face down on the floor.

Outside the room stood Veronica, in her scribe clothes and asked Viktor "Um do you know whats wrong with her?"

"Well arcording to the head huncho's information on the deathclaws, this is a sign of a deathclaw's first mating season" he answered

Veronica's eyes looked wide and surprised "but there is not much mating over it, its a ritural that the female goes a little nuttie" Viktor clearified

"So you are telling me, instead of mating, Liz is making sure that John was never born right?" she asked

"yep" Viktor asnwered simple

Veronica just sighed and said "well, looks like i dont get to have much sleept tonight" and walked into her room

Meanwhile, Ben had regroup with the others, and were making their way to Vault 19.

On their way there Jaden yet again tried to flirt with boone. "So Boone, other then killing legion, what eles you do for fun?" she asked

"cleaning my rifle" he said in his usually tone.

"Well, dont you do anything eles, like going out" she asked

he just looked at her and said "this conversation is over" and kept walking

after a few hours of walking, they found the location of the vault, but could not find the entrance.

"Ben you sure, your pip-boy works?" Reilly asked

"positive, maybe we should look for a secret entrance" he suggested

after doing some searching, Jaden, found a hole that lead to the Vault. "hey guys i found it" she yelled

As they all gather at the hole, Jaden climped down first, making sure no one was there. Reilly was next, and then Ben and Boone. They now stood infront of the giant steel door with the number 19 on it

"so how do we open it" Boone asked

Ben saw the terminal to the right of the door and began working on it "seems like the powder gangers manage to deleted the password system" he informed them

"they might have thought no one was gonna remember the password and hoped no one could find this entrance" Reilly added

Ben then pull a small leaver on the terminal, making the door open.

"ok people get ready, Ben and i infront, Jaden and Boone, you got our backs covered" Reilly orded them

the next morning, at the Lucky 38

Veronica jawned and stretch her arms, and began to walk into the dinning room. She stopped at the door to the main room, since her curiosity always got the better of her, she decided to see what have happen in there.

She open the door and saw that the room was intact except for some scratching on the walls. She saw that Liz was sleeping face down on the bed, and then saw a John, laying on the floor sideways, who had seen better days. His clothes was rip off and he had scratches on his torso and back.

Veronica just closed the door and went to get breakfeast.

meanwhile at the camp mccarran, Reilly's team choosed to spend the night their after their mission in vault 19 was complete. Ben and Reilly sleept in each of their tents, but Jaden manage to sleep in the same tent as Boone. When he woked up, he was not so pleased that this girl kept trying.

30 minutes later, Reilly informed colonel Hsu about their mission and gave them permission to take the monorail as trasport to the strip.

(sorry for jumping from place to place) Meanwhile in the Lucky 38, John woke up after the wild night with Liz. He got his merc cruiser outfit on since he did not want to use the green ranger armor anymore, and went to see the boss.

"i trust that your misson was a succes?" Mr house asked

John nodded and showed him the chip

"excellent, the dispose of Benny was of course a optional choice but seems like it worked" House said

John just got confused and said "wait, i let Benny live"

"hm seems like someone went after him after you got the chip from him. Well that is not importen now, what is importen is that i show you what this can do." Mr House said and began to show a video film of the demonstration of the upgraded securitrons

When the little film ended, Mr House was ready for the new orders "now only we need is to activate the other securitrons, which unfortunately is under the fortification hill." he said

"wait, thats Caeser's fort" John said

"yes, you have to sneak inside the fort and get inside the underground vault, of a building inside the fort. Getting there wont be easy" House said

"acturly, it is. After i left the tops, one of Caesers agents confronted me and gave me this mark" he holds up the mark "it grants me acces to get to the fort" John said

"then it is settle, get to the fort and head down to the underground vault, you will get furhter instruction their" House orded.

John then took the elevator down to the suite floor, to tell the girls about the next mission.

When he reached the floor, he saw that Liz was up. Instead of the green armor, she now wears a merc charmer outfit with a black leather cowboys hat on.

"Hey John whats up" she said like nothing happen

"um Liz, you do remember what happen last night right?" he asked a little uncertain

Liz thought for a moment and said "no. Why ya asking?"

Veronica then came in the picture "you just made him your own scratching toy" she said

"really?" Liz asked confused "cause if i did, i would remember it" she clearified

"well, arcording to Mr House's network, that it was mating season, for deathclaws, where the female ones kinda goes a little nuts on their men" Veronica said

Liz just looked over at John, who just nodded and showed her the cuts he got from her

"wow, im awesome then, going so crazy i dont even remember it" Liz said smiling

"good that you enjoying it. But i got our next mission from House, we are about to activate his securitron army, under the legion fort" he said

"Wait a minute. You want us to go over to a camp full of men who likes to treat women as slaves, punching bags and sex objects, just to turn on some robot toys for a computer?" Liz asked

John nodded and said "kinda, maybe you can prove that women can fight too." he said

"naa, i dont want to prove that to them, i just want to get in a fight with a legion soldier while his friends watches as he gets his ass kicked" Liz smiled evily

"Well, i think im gonna stay around Vegas for a moment" Veronica said

"ok then. But we dont have to go there right away" he said to Liz who nodded

"you bet, i wanna fight something. Been to long i killed anything" Liz complained

after that, Liz and John went outside and headed to outer vegas. Liz said that she went to something called the thorn. John said he meet up with her after he bought a new gun from the gun runners.

At the gun runners shop John saw on the shelves behind the vendertron and said "i take that rifle" and pointed at the trail combine "and i take 2 9mm pistols" he added. After he payed, he holstered his new rifle on his bag and his 2 pistols on his hips.

At the embassy

"good work, taking out those poweder gangers. they would made life for ncr citizens a living hell if they roamed out freely" Crokker told them.

"glad to help. Whats next?" Ben asked

"well colonel Moore got something for ya. She heard about your squard doings, so she want to put you guys to good use. She is in her office at hoover dam, if you dont know where Hoover dam is, then just go to boulder city and follow the signs that sais hoover dam on it" the ampassodor told them

They all nodded and walked outside of the office and Boone began to talk "If Moore wants us, then is something bigger then what we just did. Moore is known for not looking for an diplomatic solution. She rather send out a team of Veteran rangers to do he job" he said

"And let me guess, for doing this, we need to be completly commited to the NCR?" Jaden asked

Boone nodded

"is there a chance we get veteran ranger armor?" Ben asked

"maybe, depends on how well we do it and if it pleases her" Boone said

"ok then lets move" Reilly said

meanwhile somewhere near west side, John looked for the thorn and finally found it.

he climbed down the sewer hull and found his way to the arena. He did not see Liz anywhere is he decided to ask one of the people there

"hello, have you seen a girl here with a black leather hat and yellow eyes?" he asked an women with red hair and a hunting shotgun on her back

"you mean Liz? yes a excellent hunter, she is in the arena now" she said

John looked down to see that Liz was fighting off 1 deathclaw left out of 5. She played with it for some time to amuse the audience. When she was done with that, she took one small knife and throw it in the eye of the deathclaw, making it scream of pain. Then took out Jingwei's sword and stab it in the gut, and the between the 2 missing eyes.

As the deathclaw fall, she was bowing to the applause she got. She then spots John.

"hey their boss, wanna join" she asked

"whos the next creaturse she is gonna fight?" he asked the red headed women.

"cazadors, deadly critters with poison that can kill you if do not have any antidote" she said

"ya got any antidotes right?" he asked concerned

"yes but we give it to them after they win, no point and fun in giving it them while they fight" she said

after that, the gate opens and out comes 6 cazadors who quickly surrounds Liz.

"god dammit" John said and ran down to the entrance of the arena.

Liz swung her sword at those who came near her, since they saw the electric sword. As they all together fly against Liz with their stingers first, she dock and jumped to the side up near a wall, a good distance away from them. But in her haste, she saw that she drop her sword that was under the critters now. The bugs saw this and slowly flew towards her, and She could not do so much with just her small knifes and her anit materiel rifle. "and this, is not happening" she said to herself.

She then hears the gate open and out comes small arms fire out agains the cazadors. She crowled to see who it was and turned out to be John, wielding both of his 9 mm's and fired at the bugs wings

As he shot down all the bugs, Liz could take her sword and finish them off by stab them in the middle of theie bodys

after the fight, Liz decided it was enough for today. "a nice thank you would be in order" he told Liz

"a nice shut the fuck up would be in order too" Liz countered

After Liz got her money for the winning's, she followed John out

"so anywhere you wanna go now?" he asked her

"i wanna meet the khans, they are not far from here" she said

John have never heard of them before so he nodded and went with her.

Meanwhile, back at mccarran. Reilly's group made it back from hoover dam and got their new order's and got new armor as a sign of what they have done so far and for future mission. Their new order's was to go to red rock canyon and get rid of the great Khans. And their new armor was no other then the veteran rangers armor. Boone was a little disapointed that they already got it, but did not complain. They all got their own names on it and all.

* * *

><p>hope that make up for the months of apsense. i know that there are misspells but i really want to get this through. Review it so i can hear your opinions, so i can keep the interrest of keep writing this. c ya<p> 


	11. The reunion

John and Liz had entered Red Rock Canyon at sunset, and it looked like Liz was greeted with open arms of the Kahns. Apperently she and the Kahns share some history. They allowed her to use their home as shelter from the NCR since Red Rock Canyon was no place for a NCR soldier.

As the sun was going down, they were eating dinner in the main house. Once dinner was done, they were allowed to move out freely. Papa Kahn and Regis called John over for a talk, and Liz was in the other end of the room with some other Kahn girls.

The talk that John had with Papa Kahn and Regis, reminded alot of a dad talking to a boy, his daughter is going out with. Since Liz was like family to them, they treated her to make sure she is safe when around them.

Over to the girls, they were kinda checking out John, which came to Liz's attention

"Hey! what are ya looking at" Liz asked rudely

A pretty slim average height blond answered "At your buddy there, he is something" she admired which kinda enraged Liz

"Should i remind you, if you as long as flirts with him, i rip your tounge off, then you can not taste anything ever again" Liz threathen the blond, who then backed away slowly.

Outside of the Canyon, Reilly's team was about to go in one way or another.

"Ben, Jaden and i will walk in, trying to get their attention and maybe come to a peacefull agreement. If that fails, Boone you have to take sniper position and take their leader. Got it?" Reilly asked to confirmed their plan

They all noddded and put their helmets on

in the main house, John walked over to Liz after his little 'talk' with Papa

"so, hows Papa for you?" she asked smiling like the devil

"i feel like i just met your dad. And not in the good way" he answered

Suddenly a Kahn scout came in and said "NCR veterans are in the courtyard, they say they wanna talk to you Papa"

"NCR? They got a lot of nerve comming here. Kahns! get all children and wifes in the tents." he orded

As he moved out Liz turned to John "Listsen, the Kahns, been like a family to me, so WE are gonna go out there and help them just incase" she said with her imtimidating voice

"Ok then" was all he answered since he did not know any other way to answer.

They then walked outside and down the ridge and head over to the mass of Kahns, where Papa was infront.

"what are you doing here, your kind are not welcome here" Papa told them

"listsen, the NCR want your tribe to stop the alliance with the legion" Said Reilly under her helmet

that made John and Liz stop right in the mass of people, and turned to each other

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

Liz liked the cruelty of the legion but hated their ways of treating women on

"Why should we, they promise us to restore our glory and revenge of what happen at bitter springs" Papa argued back

"The Kahns will just be another number of tribes the legion has conquered. When the legion gets a tribe, they sell the women to officer's and the elder killed and the sick too." Ben said

"if we break up the alliance, they come after us after they take the dam, but the NCR will do to. And we will be a part of taking down the NCR" Papa said

John and Liz moved forward and stood beside Papa.

Ben, Jaden and Reilly could not see that it was John and Liz there cause of the distance mixed with the helmets visor.

Boone was up on his sniper position and saw the crowd with his scope until he saw one in particular. Liz

Flashback online

"colonel Moore has requested the 1st recon sniper team, to capture a dangerous individual" Said a Captain to the hull squard

"The targets name is Liz Colt, AKA Deathclaw Liz. Her trademarks are bright yellow eyes, nails as sharp and tough as a deathclaw's claws. And Fangs" The captain finished the description

"Your orders are to capture her if possible. You are only to kill her if capturing is impossible"

"what is she wanted for?" asked bitter-root

"she is wanted for escaping from a NCR prison. She killed multible guards that night, and have might killed more NCR soldiers in her travels" the captain answered

They then dismissed and looked at the picture closely

Flashback offline

"seems like capturing is impossible" Boone said to himself

meanwhile John was still looking around for any surprises this group has. He then saw something in the small distance.

Using his perfect perception he could see what it was and saw what it aimed for.

He then out of sudden yells "SNIPER!" and jump infront of Liz as the shot was made.

The shot came with a surprise to everyone, even Reilly's group. Reilly stood still not out of shock, but the voice that she just heard

"John?" she asked and moved forward to the body that wa shot "Ben, make sure Boone does not shot anyone" she said over the comm

When she was 10 feet away, all the Kahns that was gather infront of John's body raised their small arms weapons at her, even Liz took her attention of him and stood ready to throw one of her knifes.

She raised her hands and saw a familiar face

"Wait Liz?" she asked

"touch him and i will caught of your arm and beat you to death with it" she threaten

Reilly took her helmet off slowly so they did not have a reason to fire

Liz quickly saw her face and said "Reddy?"

As the other Kahns members lowered their weapons since Liz recogniced the person infront of them, Reilly took a few more steps forward but Liz had not drawn her knifes.

"My threat still stands" she growl at her

"Is that John there?" Reilly asked with some concern in her voice

"Yeah its him, just stay back and let me patch him up" she said "someone give me a doctors bag or eles im gonna make cut someones balls of" she yelled

15 secounds later she got her doctors bag and some stims and med-x

John was growling a little of pain as Liz dug the bullet out from his left shoulder. She used some fire to sterilize the wound and to close it, wrap some bandage around it, stabed him with some med-x and used the stim to make him get up.

Reilly was slight surprised that Liz could do basic surgery. Reilly did just though Liz for a savage that does not even looking for an excuse to kill someone

As John began to feel better, Liz turned her attention to her former boss

"Why are you here?" she asked demanded an answer

"We were orded to break of the Kahns alliance with the legion, one way or another" she said, looking slightly at John, who havnt notice her there yet

"Ok i dont know anything about this alliance, but dont ever mess with thess guys or you be real fucking sorry" Liz said trying to imtimidate Reilly

Just then Ben and Boone got up to Reilly, and then Boone notice Liz

"Liz Colt. You will be coming with me" Boone said coldly

"Only if i get to play with your head after i cut it off your body" Liz said back at him, which Jaden heard and also came up

"touch him and you will be in a world of hurt" Jaden threaten with her rifle in her hands pointing at Liz

Then John sat up, and saw what was happening. He stumple up and walked over to the group he once called team

"Would people mind telling me what is going on?" he asked

"John? Where have you been?" Reilly asked and manage to hug him without Liz scratching Reillys eyes out

"Reilly? what are you doing here?"

"i can answer that. Her 'new' group was orded to stop the alliance of the great Kahns and the legion. Plus Jadens boyfriend here tried to assasinate me, which luckily you prevented" Liz inform him

John did not really focused on why they were here, but more about Boone.

"why were you gonna shoot her?" he asked as calmed he could.

"She's a high value target, years have we been hunting her and i would see to it to capture her" Boone said determinated

"Well if thats the case we are gonna have a problem then" John said standing face to face with the sniper

After some argueing and threats (mostly from Liz) the NCR group retreated but only if John and Liz promised to break of the alliance.

Boone still wanted to get Liz but faced that now was not the right time and place.

So after they left, John and Liz had a serious talk with Papa.

"Papa joining the legion is gonna mean the end of this tribe. I know how they treat women and heard what they do to the other tribes" Liz said

"the legion would proberly only let the men how are able to fight to get into their ranks, the women sold as slaves, the male kids tranied as future legionary, girls to be future slaves and comming officer wife. The sick and elder killed, since they are seen as weak" John said which earned him some stares "what? i done my researched" he defended himself

After hearing this, Papa looked back to his people and saw they now had secound thoughts of this idea. "I think im gonna regreat this but fine, we are not gonna join the legion" he said

"What?" said a kind of mad voice from behind

It was no other then the legion spokesman

"Be carefull what you say, cause your next choice of words might lead to your own destruction" he warned Papa who looked slight offended of this

"we are a respectfull tribe, who want its indetity remembered for years to come. And the fact with seeling the women to officer's does not sound so good to their ears" Papa said

"Women need to know their place by their men's side. Giving them the free will of choice and action will only cause trouple" the legion spokesman said, which really pissed off Liz

Papa took notice of this and said "is that so? Liz at him"

the spokesman did not even blink before Liz was having at him

She used her claw sharp nails to penetrate them through his chest and out, then she began to try and chew his neck off, which lead to alot of screaming and twitching.

After the body stopped twicthing, she got up and dried the blood of her hands on the corpse clothes

"oh you got some more there" John pointed at her fangs again

And she simply lick it off as always.

"i just hope i did not doomed my people" Papa said "now when the legion wins at hoover dam, they will be coming after us. If the NCR wins then if wont go long before they 'force' us out off our home" he said

Liz who did not know what to say to make him feel better, looked at John in hoped he could find out of something. And lucky for her, he did.

John put a hand on Papa's shoulder and said "well you know Mr House? see, Liz and i are on good terms with him. We can give in a good word for you to him. You see, he got this plan to make the Mojave his, and that means no NCR or legion. Stay on his good side will solve your problems" John informed Papa

Papa looked at John and said "kid, you okay enough. If you do this, the Kahns will forever be in your debt"

"Least i can do since you took care of Liz" John said

2 hours later, on a ridge with only 1 tent on it, Liz and John got to sleep there for the night as a thanks for what they did

As they laid on the makeshift beds next to each other they talked

"I know you hated him, but did you really have to skin him alive with just the use of your barehands and fangs?" he asked

"eighter that or cut off his balls and feed them to him while i burn his legs" she said grinning madly with the thought of it

John got used to her saying about stuff she could have did to her victims that could top of what she acturlly did.

"have you ever done that to a guy or anything like it?" he asked

"maybe, why are you asking?" she asked

"so i know what to fear if i accidently pisses you off" he said smiling

She just laughed with him and did something she never did with a man before. She layed her head on his shoulder, so her head was next to the bite mark she had given him some days ago

"Hey your mark is gone?" she said confused

"Really? i thought it would take years or something to make it look ok again" he said

"what have you been taking?" she demanded now sitting up

"well i had a nuka cola drink contest with one of the Kahns here" he said

"wait, does they not make you a little radiated?" she asked

He then checks his Pip boy's geiger counter and saw that he had minor radiation sickness

"oh i think i know now" he said

she then thump him on the nose and said "tell me already idiot"

"i once partake a experiment for a survival guide when i got out of the Vault for the first time. One of the experiments was get as radiated as much without dieing or turning to a ghoul. After that, i got a mutation that heal's me when im exposed to radiation" he explained

So she ten took some rad-away from her bag and used it on him so all his radiation was gone. Then she quickly crawl over him so she was above him now

"lets get down to then boss" she said seducingly

As he let her do what she wanted he should have seen this coming

As she trail some kisses from his cheek to down his neck. She bite him again, harder and deeper to be sure it stays

He did not screamed but was in much pain and was to shocked to do anything.

When she emerged her fangs from his neck, she saw that his hands was twitching and he hold on his newly made mark which seem to bleed out little

"just to be sure, so it wont get off" she said and licked his blood of her fangs and tasted it

For John, he did not do much since his vision suddenly faded to black


	12. I'm back

The day after, at Hoover dam.

"We ensured that the Kahns have called of their alliance to the legion" Reilly reported.

"I had hoped you had killed them all, since they could be trouple, but we focus on them after we win at the dam" Moore said.

"We also had a run in with one of the NCR's most wanted Liz Colt" Boone informed the colonel.

"So Deathclaw Liz have returned to the mojave? I am going to send some squads to get her, i got other plans for you" She informed them. "We are aware we cant take New Vegas as our own with Mr House in the picture. I need you to infiltrate the lucky 38 and kill him" She orded

"Any idea how to get in?" Reilly asked

"Our network tells us that one of your friends, John have been going in and out of the casino. Even a women in a hodded outfit just talked to the securitron there and let her in, we belive that they eighter use some kind of password or just mention they are friend of John might let them in" She informed them.

"Understood" Ben said and they all went out of her office.

Meanwhile near cottowood cove

"Tell me again why we are walking towards the gates of hell" Liz demanded.

"House needs us to activate his securitron army under Caeser's fort" John explained

"Are you sure we can trust House?" She asked

"If we can not, we just overthrow him" He said

"We can what?" She asked surprised

"Well when Veronica and i got the Chip from Benny, he showed us his setup on how to make New Vegas free from the NCR, Legion and Mr House himself. So if we dont like House's way of shaping things around, we could just take over and go with Benny's plan and decide which tripes to stay or not" He explained

"You dick and you did not even told me about it before!" She yelled at him

"I told you now, lets just see where this is goin" He calmed her down and they reached the legion camp. They notice a slave pen with 3 people inside, but continued down to the raft.

"Are you the one, Caeser wanted and audience with?" The man asked with authority in is his voice. John showed him the mark and was allowed on the raft, but the legionary stopped Liz

"The woman, will stay here, our commander would like an audience you" He told Liz. She looked behind her and saw a man with a old roman helmet, looking down on her.

"Well tell your commander he can fuck himself for all i care, hey why cant he just fuck your buddies instead, i heard the legion have a habit of that" Liz told the legionary who now had a tight grip on her.

"You will show respect woman. One way on an other" He said

Before Liz could tear him apart, John interfered.

"She's with me and i perfer it stays that way, or eles i can not be held responsible for what might happen to your men here" John informed him.

"Fine, but you better teach your woman some manners, they should know their place" He said and let her go aboard. John literly hold Liz from chewing the man's head off.

Meanwhile at the strip.

Ben and Reilly made their way to the lucky 38, where the securitron guarded the door.

"Hold it right there fellas, only certain kind of people are allowed inside" Victor told them

"Hey Victor, its me Ben you know the one you dug up in Goodsprings" Ben reminded the robot

"Oh hey fella, sorry if i did not recognize you, think my memory circuits needs an upgrade" The robot said

"Well we are friends with him who works for House. He sent us here" Ben said

"And who was that?" Victor asked

"John" Reilly said

"Just need checking. Cant be too careful nowadays you know" He said and open the door for them.

They made their way to the elavator and got inside and quickly pressed the button to the penthouse floor. They got out and saw that only a few securitrons were there. They saw the big screen of a well dressed man with a moustache and nice comb hair.

"Who let you in?" He asked

"Victor, seems like you forgot to make him forget me" Ben said and looked around

"Hmmm yes, that could be the reason. Okay lets say it is, what now then?" House asked

"We came here to discuss about the current situation. The NCR are worried that you will hinder them in getting New Vegas" Reilly told him, while Ben went over to the terminal on the wall.

"Of course i am hindering them, i have done that since they arrived. You see, I saved this city from the horrors of the great war, using my own design defensive to stop some of the nucelar warheads heading for Vegas. I couldnt stop all of them but manage to make sure the most of the city, was intact" He explained

"But the NCR can make this a better state for the people" Reilly argued on a level headed way

"The NCR? dont get me started, they can hardly keep their own road safe, they even making more enemies then friends. The only good thing they have done, is keeping the Legion at bay" He ranted

"But the NCR will get their acts together once the war with the legion is over" Reilly said

"You see, I have nothing against the NCR, they are my best customers at the moment, i only dont want them to get their greedy hands on Vegas" He explained

"Greedy? You are charging street vendors for them making a living" Reilly argued

"Since i saved and protect New Vegas, I need to be a man of buisness. And making independet buisness on the strip demands a permission. And the NCR should be the last one to talke about charging people" He countered

"The taxes are neccasary, since it was part of the old world" Reilly said

"The taxes have made people move away from the NCR, and dont get me started on how you treat your supply line, that is maybe the only good thing you can say about the legion" He said

This made Reilly a little mad "Are you saying that the savages of the Legion treat their supply line better then the NCR?" she asked

"Yes. You see, the NCR got many independet suppliers, but when they have to ready their supplies and head into the Mojave through the Mojave outpost, they most pay a toll to get in. And if they want to get through safely they can have escort for a price also. In the end, they dont get so much profit of it and none at all if we count the return trip. But the legion as i have opservered, they protect their roads and dont demand their suppliers to pay for protection" He said

Reilly did not know how to counter that, so House continued

"Oh will you excuse me for a moment" He said and the screen went dark

"You got something over their?" Reilly asked

"I almost got this terminal, just keep him busy a little longer when he comes back" Ben informed her

House then returned on the screen

"Sorry, i had buisness to attend to" He said

"What kind of buisness?" Reilly asked

"Something that is above your pay-grade to know. It has been wonderful to chat with you, i almost regret replacing you and your friend Ben" He said

Ben turned his head a moment and asked "What?"

"You see, i had planned that i would make you my top agent, and make sure that New Vegas remain itself, rather then it became part of the NCR. But your service for the NCR prove that you were to unreliable to count on, so i got new agents who have proven to be more reliable" He said

"Wait! John is your agent?" Reilly asked

"Yes. He and his unstable friend turns out to be what i have been looking for" He said

"Why them?" She asked

"Since Ben were to busy cleaning the mess for the NCR, which is a lot. I were desperate and looked for any who wanted to give New Vegas a chance to be what it was before the war. John and Liz helped the people of Freeside, making it a bit more stable with keeping the followers supplied, and the kings in power. Can you imagine Freeside without those groups? Without the kings, any punk in the neighborhood would run more wild and feral then ever. Without the followers, proberly half of freeside would be deserted. And if he play his cards right, maybe he can be my protege" He explained

"NCR will help Freeside too" Reilly stated

"When? They rather wait until its to late and solves it with their guns blazing. Freeside have no respect for the NCR and would proberly cause more damage if they started to station troops there. The kings are not to fund of them" He said

"And why is that?" she asked

"They may just seem like a regular gang with better clothing, but they stand for every man is independet, and choose his own way of living with no one to tell him otherwise. They see the NCR as a threat to that. And they also keep the locals in check so there are no uprisings" He explanied

"I see" Was all she could say.

"Its been a wonderful time but i need to ask you to leave, you are trespassing and will be terminated if not removed from here now" He warned them

That was Ben's call.

"I got it!" He said and open the hidden door. The securitrons open fire at them but they were to quick and got inside the elavator. They got down to Mr House's chamber, and saw a container of sort at the end of it. Ben tap on the nearby terminal and open the container. They saw how it open up and saw what came out. It was Mr house himself, his body plugged into various tubes keeping him alive for all these years.

"Why... have... you done... this? years of... preparations... gone!" He spoke with a choking voice.

"The NCR arnt perfect, but it will make people safe" Ben said

"Knew... you were... to blind... to think ahead" House managed to say

"He is to dangerous to be kept alive" Reilly said drawing her gun out

"Do it... kill me... im dead... anyway by... year's end" He said

"Lets just leave him. He cheated death for over 200 years, now he can wait and die" Ben said and headed for the elavator with Reilly behind him. Before they entered the elavator they heard House for a final time.

"May hell... be your... reward" He said

*At Caeser's fort, before Ben and Reilly enters the Lucky 38"

John and Liz had got of the raft and handed over their weapons to the guard at the gate. They had no choice but to comply since being surrounded by legionaries. They had a few talks with some of the people there, mostly John since some of the legion soldiers dont wanna talk to Liz cause she's a woman. They had heard about the commander of the Legion force Legate Lanius, a brute of a man they say and deficult to kill. They have entered Caeser's tent and saw Caeser himself, protected by his trusty guard led by Vulpes.

"So you 2 are the ones who have made quite a stern in the Mojave. You kill your enemy in ways we thought were impossible, you waltz into New Vegas like you own it and even get's inside the Lucky 38 like someone left a key for you, you even outsmart and ambush a chairman in his own casino and kill him. When you 2 set you head for something you get results. I like that. Question is, are you ready to do real work now?" He asked

Liz were about to rant on him, but John held her back and said "How may we serve your legion?"

This caught Liz by surprise, John showed and equal hatred for the Legion as Liz.

"I like the attitude young man, shows promise. What about you woman, you got any say in this?" He asked

Liz were about to say something but were caught off

"Let me answer that for you, no you dont. Now listsen cause i only say this once. We know you got the platinum chip, and you are going to use it for us. Under the building nearby, there is a underground bunker. The only way in is through a console with a slot that only the platinum chip can fit in. I belive is the key to the bunker" He explained. Liz really wanted to tear this guy a new one.

"And when we get i?" John asked

"Destroy anything downthere. Simple as that, return with the task complet and i will reward you. Now go!" Caeser order

Liz and Vulpes had starred at each other doing most of their time there. Liz sended out her usual 'i gut you and make you play with your own inside' glare while Vulpes sended out his cold and emotionless glare that could go through your skin. John literly dragged Liz out of the tent, and were met by a legionary with 2 slaves.

"I am your escort to the station where the bunker is located under. These slaves will carry your weapons the way, and back when you completed your task" The legionary told them. As they walked down the rigde, they saw that the legionaries did pushups or sharpen their machetes. They reach the station and were given their weapons, John saw a consol to the far sight of the room. He walked over to it and saw that their was a slot on it, in which the platinum chip fitted through. He inserted it and a floorpanel open and he walked down, followed by Liz and entered the door before them. As the door closed behind them and they made it into the next room, Liz grab John and threw him face first up to the wall to the left of them. She hold him agains the metal wall and took out her black revoler and aimed it at his head.

"Now dickhead, can you please explain me why you decide to be lord fuckup's errand boy" She demanded while pushing the gun of the barrel to his temple.

"I can, i just need you to relax a abit" He said but was cut off by Liz who pointed the gun to her right and fired a shot and then pressed the warm barrel to his head again.

"Dont tell me what to do crap for brains" She said and poked his head with the barrel

"Ow ok ok just please dont poke me with it. I pretend to be Caeser's earran boy to decive him" He quickly said. It made her lower the gun abit but kept the hold on him tight.

"Go on" She said

"We needed access to the bunker, and piss him off would proberly just end up me getting crucified and they would proberly send every man on you to stop you" He told her. She kept holding him until they heard a voice behind them.

"Am im interrubing?" Mr House said on the screen right behind Liz. She immediately let go off John.

"No sir, we were just going through what had happen" John informed his boss.

"I see, i trust that Caeser has sent you down here to destroy whatever there is i can use" He guessed. John nodded and said

"We decived him to think that we are working for him. What is it you want us to do down here again?" He asked

"Somewhere in this bunker there is a control room, in that room is a consol to activate this bunker" Mr House reminded them.

"And what is that secret?" Liz asked.

"Its best that you see for yourself. After you are done, report back to me eighter by this consol or back at the lucky 38. Now if you excuse me, i got a chat with some uninvited guests" House said and then the screen went black.

"You have to trust me Liz" John told her

"Fuck you and lead the way" She said still a little mad for not telling her his plan. He just lead on as told with his shotgun in hand. He walked down some stairs and saw a robot down there. It fire at john but missed, but John pump 2 shells into its head which made it explode. He saw behind the dead robot, were a room with a active terminal in it.

"Maybe i can disable security with this, keep them off me if they come" John said

"Fine just do it quick" She said and leaned outside the door opening with lucky in her hands. She leaned her head out and saw 3 robots coming to their position and she fired all the last 5 shots she had in the chamber of her gun.

"Hurry up retard!" She yelled while reloading

"Hey this is hard encrypted, you can do it if you think you can do it better" He snapped back at her.

"You think i can not is that it?" She asked while shooting down one of the 3 incoming robots

"Shooting a terminal is not hacking, it proberly destroy this bunker if you shoot something wrong" He said almost done hacking. After she shot the last one down she went up behind him and said

"But you still think i can not do it" She said pissed off

"I never said that, just be quiet and let me finish this" He orded her. He finally hacked the terminal and all of the bunkers security messures shutted down. He turned around and saw the Liz looked directly into his eyes.

"Call me stupid, and i feed the deathclaws with your brain" She dared him.

"Im not, i just dont know if you can hack them, you never showed how to" He explained

"Lets just get this over with and get out of here, i rather not stay under Caeser's ground" She said and moved forward into the bunker. After some room to room searching, they found the control room. At the back of the room was an other dark room next to it, and on the room's right side were the terminal they looked for. They both walked over to the terminal and John offered Liz the chip.

"You want the honours?" He asked. She just took it out off his hand and placed it into the slot it fitted through. They heard and felt a big rumbling around them. While Liz searched the terminal for what happen, John went over to the window.

"Piece of shit! Was that it?" She said while kicking the wall.

"Liz, you better see this" John called her over.

"It better be cause im not in the moo. Oh my god" She said and changed from mad to shocked when she saw out of the room. Infront of them was a securitron with a soldier face on its screen instead of a police man. And behind it was thousands of them alike on standby.

"I knew Mr House had alot of securitrons then those on the strip, but this is a fucking army" Liz told him.

"An army big and tough enough to defend and push the NCR and the Legion out after their fight, so House can roll in and finish whatever is remaining of both sides" John realised. Liz turned to John for a moment and asked.

"You said we could overthrow him right?" He nodded "Well if we can take control of his army, then Vegas and the dam could be ours. Imagine it, an entire region at our feet, with no one to stop us!" She said with a dreaming look on her by the thought of the power she could have. He just chuckle and said.

"The Queen of Vegas"

"Dont need to be so formal, still Liz to you" She said still joyed by the thought.

"Arnt ya going to need a king?" He asked while grinning

"Maybe, first have to find him" She said and walked out of there.

"That hurts my feelings Liz" He said following her.

"That will teach ya to imply i cant hack" She argued whit a slight smile. As they got back to the bunkers entrance, John managed to stop Liz for a moment.

"Ok we cant have Caeser know what we dont and found out down here, so its best you dont look so satisfied of it" He said

"Fine, i make sure i dont look excited to rule over Vegas with you at my side" She said and changed her expression from joyed to annoyed. They then got upside and handed over their weapons and exit the building. They followed their escort to Caeser's tent and entered. Liz made sure that John walked in first just to satisfie them.

"I felt the earth shake a little while ago, i take it that the task is done then" He said. John were about to say something but Liz came before him. She walked over to him and kneeled infront of him.

"It has been done my lord" She said through it took all her will to not rip this guy's dick off from her position. He looked at her with a raised brow and then looked at John.

"What is this? Have you taught your woman some manners?" He asked.

"Yes great Caeser, since im am going to aid your forces, i might as well start with teaching women their place" John said

"hmm good, then i got the perfect reward for you. Bring her in!" He called out to his guards. In came they with a woman in a cowgirl kinda outfit, tied hands and were threaten with machetes to her back.

"We just caught this degenerate 6 miles from the Mojave outpost, my spies sais she has consumed a shameful amount of alcohol, that she deserves to be treated like a rapid dog" Caeser annoced.

"Let go of me, you raping lunatic!" She yelled

"I would hand her to our legate, but she is not worth transporting through NCR lines just so he could put her head on a spike" Caeser told them.

"I accept your gift lord Caeser. What will my future asignment be?" John asked

"I want you tu kill Mr House, you dont have to report back on that, word will get around with his demise. Secound, their is a deadly squad working for the NCR, they been a thorn in my side lately. They have killed my forces at Nelson, and broke off our alliance with the great Khans. This is optional since they can be everywhere" He told them.

John nodded and said "I see what i can do" and took off with Liz and their slave behind him


	13. What the future may hold

*3 hours later in Novac*

John and Liz, had succesfully got into Novac with no trouble, through they had an slave who wouldnt shut up or stand still in Liz's opinion. They drag her up the stairs and into their room they had bought a few days earlier, and let her go. She was about to punch them, but Liz quickly took out the detonator for her bomb collar which made their slave to stand still.

"Fine what do you Legion fucks want with me?" She asked in a demanding voice.

"Ok first of, we are not Legion" John said trying to calm her down.

"Like hell, Then why were you kissing his ass then?" She asked not beliving what he sais.

"I had to make him belive i was turned Legion, if i didnt then i would proberly be killed, Liz here would be surrounded by them, and you would have your head on a spike proberly after this Legate raped you" John explained to the angry redheaded woman.

"You really think that i would kneel infront of the coward cause Mr Undercover 'put me in my place'" Liz told her.

"I think that your his bitch" The slave said. Liz hold the slave's head in one hand and ready to slash her with her other.

"Liz, stop we are not going to kill her" John told her. Liz hesitated for a moment and let go of her.

"Fine, but if she sais im your bitch one more time, im going to carve my name on her ass" Liz said in anger of not getting to slice her. John went over to their slave and kneeled beside her and were disarming the collar.

"We do not hold slaves, so we are going to let you go, if you promise not to report us to the NCR" He told her, as he was finish disarming her collar. He took it off her and threw it on the floor for Liz to take out Lucky and shoot it to pieces.

"And if i report you?" The woman asked

"Then i hunt you down and set an example of you!" Liz threaten her.

"Ok if your not Legion, and are worried to be reported to the NCR, who are you guys then working for?" The woman asked confused. John and Liz looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok long story short, House hired us to do his work to take over Vegas" Liz explained while reloading.

"Wait, are you telling me you guys are working for the ghost of New Vegas? Thats bullshit how can you prove it?" She demanded

"What eles would we be doing under Caeser's fort drunkie?" Liz mocked her

"I dont know miss Deathclaw, care to explain" She said while looking at Liz.

"We activated House's army down there. They are going to ensure him power after the battle for Hoover dam" He explained

"And what do you guys get out of this?" She asked

"Every luxury the Lucky 38 can give us. Maybe i get my own securitron" Liz said with hope in her voice.

"So now that you know and are free to go, what will you do then?" John asked.

"Well, i was leaving the outpost since it got to dull, and embty of whiskey. But i did not know what to do until the Legion caught me." She said. Liz eyed the woman from top to bottom and asked

"Ya any good in a fight?"

"Im crackshot with a rifle, through i perfer handling a shotgun then a rifle. Im good with throwing dynamites" She told them. Liz looked at John with an approving look on her.

"Well you could join us" He suggested.

"Giving your options you got, i say its the best one you got" Liz supported it. The woman gave it some thought and said

"Alright im game, but i need a gun, and whiskey" She said. John then took out his shotgun and desert eagle and hand it over to her.

"You name miss?" He asked

"Rose of Sharon Cassidy a.k.a Whiskey Rose or better known and called as Cass. And what are you going to do when we run into trouble? Break your arms at them?" She asked

He took out That thing and showed it to her. She seemed amazed it could use machine gun bullets instead of regular pistol ammo.

"Aha. This is going to be interresting" Cass said

*Meanwhile at Hoover dam*

Ben and Reilly returned to Colonel Moore's office at night for reporting.

"Ma'am, Mr House is out of the picture" Reilly reported followed by Ben

"We found out that he has agents working for him. Should we do anything about it?" Ben asked.

"Well we cut off the head of the snake, so they shouldnt be a priority problem. But your welcome to end them" Moore told them. Reilly looked around and notice that Jaden and Boone wernt there.

"Where are Jaden and Boone?" She asked

"They asked if their were any way they could help, so i sent them to camp golf. Its there we send the most useless soldiers to be, along its also there one of our veteran rangers are. The reason i sent them there, is cause we got a group called 'the mitfits' are there. They are the most lazy and useless soldiers i ever heard of. Only one of them are doing an effort to be a soldier, but the rest of her squad are dragging her down" Moore told them.

"Should we head over and help?" Reilly asked, but the colonel just shook her head and said

"No, i think they got it covered. I got report over radio that they should return here by tomorrow, and thats when i give you, your next assignment" She told them and waved them off.

*At Camp Golf*

Jaden and Boone were helping them at shooting practice. They took explosive first since they figure that would be the easiest to start with. The Mistfits stood there and lined their shots as their instructors orded them around.

"Ok Point-Dexter, you try and hit the first target to your right" Jaden orded them. Boone wernt much for instructing so he opservered and whispered to Jaden what their faults are and how to improve. Point-Dexter just groaned and said

"Listen, is this really neccasary? we all know that the legion wont attack Camp Golf, so we might as well stop this waste of time" He complained. Jaden just looked at him with an frustrated look on her face.

"You think this is easy and not neccasary to learn do ya?" She asked him

"Yeah" He said in a matter of fact kind of attitude. Instead of going drill sargent on his ass (Sorry) she just smiled and said.

"Ok you seem like a smart guy, so lets make a deal. We get 3 shots at a target, if you hit it all 3 times, or hit more of them then me. Then you can sit on your ass and wait for the Legion to make you their bitch. But if i hit the target 3 times, or more then you. Then you are going to hold your rifle above your head with both hands while standing on one leg. Deal?" She offered the smartass.

"Dont do it Point-dexter, just continue the practice" Mags told him, through she love to see him get his ass handed.

"Deal then" He said and line up his shots. 1st shot missed misserable. The 2nd shot hit the dummy's gut, and the 3rd swift right pass the dummy's leg, but enough to make a riff on the side.

"2 out of 3 should be enough" He said

"Wait you only hit 1, and even that was a lousy shot since the enemy would likely use armor" Jaden told him.

"It still counts and so does the last one, i injured its leg" He pointed out. Jaden just clapped mockingly at him and said

"Oh Bravo, now we know who to call when the dummys are starting an revolution"

The rest of the mistfits chuckled by that statement, even Boone had a small grin on his face. Point-Dexter was the only one who did not find it funny at all.

"Laugh it all you want. Ok miss instructor, i see you do better. But remember its still 2 out of 3 i hit!" He said.

"Yeah yeah, just quit your bitching and see how a real marksman do things" She said and took his service rifle. She crouched and took aim and took her shots. 1st one hit the dummy's right eye. The next shot hit it in the dummy's right eye. She looked back at Point-Dexter who were sweating a bit.

"Im being nice today so i tell you this, we can stop now and pretend this never happen, or i could take my last shot. If i hit you know what happens, if i miss then you get your will" She offered.

"Lucky shots, take the last one" He said confident. She just sighed and took the last shot without even looking down her sight and hit it between its missing eyes. Point-Dexter just stood their in awe, as his team mates were laughing their ass off. Jaden took out the mag and put a fresh one in it and handed him the rifle.

"Our deal smartass" She said with a smile of a devil.

"Cant we just find a diffrent solution?" He asked almost begged.

"Nope, so if you dont stand as i requested you to do, then Boone here will take out his sidearm and have a little dance with you" Jaden warned the Private who looked at Boone.

"Your not serious" He said, until a shot from a 9 mm pistol was heard. It hit the ground right between his feets, making him jump in shock and put his rifle above his head with both hands and standing on one leg. He began to sweat more, cause he had Boone pointing at his feet.

After 1 hour of standing on one feet, he finally got to stand down. When they orded him to shoot a new dummy, he hit it once in the head and one of the left leg.

"Well its and improvenment" Boone said to Jaden

"Lets hope they are ready for the upcoming battle. We should head to Moore tomorrow for a new assignment" Jaden told him. He just nodded and went inside a available tent to rest.

*The day after, at Hoover dam*

All of the team members were gathered outside the colonel's office and checked if anyone was missing. After Reilly did a count, they entered.

"Ready for your new assignment?" Moore asked them, they all nodded.

"Good. As you know the BOS are one of our longest living enemies. Through we defeated them at Helios one, we got reports that they still are in this region, hiding somewhere. We have gone through every possible location and determinated that they are most likely holed up in some pre war military bunkers in the fenced area of hidden valley. Fighting them at Helios one with strength proved very challenging, so dont fight them head on, try and find a way to destroy their bunker from the outside" Moore informed them.

Reilly had secound thoughts and the colonel could see it.

"Is there a problem Reilly?" Moore asked

"Just that back in DC, they arnt as bad as people here think they are. Over there they kinda protect the entire region" Reilly told her CO.

"You saying that they have establish an goverment?" Moore asked

"Oh no, they just protect the region from the larger threat like the enclave and super mutants, plus they deliver clean free water to the settlements. They let outsiders to join them and they have grown stronger since their win over the enclave" Reilly explained. Moore looked trouble by the new info she just recived.

"Well seems like we got a new goal after Vegas. To show the people of the wasteland that we will bring back the old world values, then we must gain control over the capitol. Maybe use it as a main office for the president and use the pre war military building, the pentagon as a main of military operation" Moore told them.

"Wait how are you going to deal with the BOS station there?" Reilly asked

"Well they decide if they wanna leave peacefully, or end up as their buddies like at helios one" Moore told her. She then dismissed them. When they stepped outside they began to wonder if getting the NCR to power is a good idea.

"The people of the capitol wasteland, already like with how things have gone. If NCR decides to conquer that region, many people will die since they like their independence" Jaden said.

"We just gonna trust the NCR are going to make things better in the wasteland" Reilly said as they began to move out.

*Meanwhile 3 hours later*

John, Liz and Cass have made it to the lucky 38. They dropped Cass off on the suite floor, and proceded to the penthouse floor. When John and Liz arrived and stepped out of the elavator, they notice that Mr House's screen were completly black. Liz was the first one to see the room behind the wall next to the terminal. They saw an elavator entrance and entered it.

"Where you think it leads us?" John asked

"Better not be filled with idiots" Liz said

"I dont think anyone is down there" John told her

"Just shut up dumbass" She said. The elavator stopped and they exited it. They notice someone strapped to a board right ahead. They approach the figure and saw it was an fragile really old human, with tupes on him. Liz took out Lucky, and poked its head.

"Who ya think it is?" She asked John.

"Im... House!" The man weezed. Liz backed up a bit, little surprised and pointed her gun at him. John who also had That thing out in his hand, lowered Liz's arm.

"What happen?" John asked

"NCR... happen... infiltrated... in here" He said

"Wait a minute, NCR personal arnt allowed inside the casino" Liz pointed out

"It was... Ben... Victor dug him up... still thought... he was with me!" He said

"Wait was he the uninvited guest from yesterday?" Liz asked

"He wasnt alone... a red headed... was with him" He told them

"Reilly! That bitch!" Liz yelled and kicked the railling next to her

"You have... to do... 2 favors" He said

"And what is that?" John asked with a raised brow

"First of... Kill me... im dead by... years end...secound... you 2 have... to take over... my plans" He managed to tell them

"You mean us taking over Vegas?" Liz asked in awe

"Yes... fooled the Legion... now NCR... make sure... no Legion...no NCR... get New Vegas!" He told them. They both pointed their pistols at him and John said

"It will be done"

"Thank you" Was House's last words as Liz and John open fire at him, embtying their guns on him. After they shot him, John just reloaded his gun and walked over to the terminal to put House inside his pod, to serve as his grave. Liz still stood there, with her unloaded pistol in hand and were still in awe.

"His last wish, was us to take over Vegas!" She squealed and ran over to John to jump on him and land on him as he falled backwards on the metal floor.

"We are going to be the Queen and King of Vegas!" She said in joy.

"Now its we and not you" He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you make sure everything is running good" She said

"And you?" He asked

"Doing what a Queen can do best. Do whatever she wants and let her man do the work" She answered

"Figueres" He said


	14. Chapter 14

*At Hoover dam, 1 hour later*

Reilly and her team, just got back from their previous mission and were yet again about to report it to colonel Moore.

"Back so soon?" Moore asked in a surprising tone.

"Yes and we are ready to give you a full report" Ben told her.

"Ok then, humor me" She dared them.

*At hidden Valley 90 minutes earlier*

The team were scouting the area, noticing entrances to the bunkers. They entered one of them but found out it was lock inside. They tried to use the intercom, but got no response. They walked back up to the surface to figure out what to do.

"Okay, infiltrating is out of the picture. What now?" Reilly asked her team. Jaden raised her hand and said

"Well i notice a few air vents around here. Maybe we can destroy them and they wont have any fresh air to breath. That will force them out of hiding and not able to use this as their base of operation and home" She suggested. Reilly and the others nodded and looked through their stuff to see what they can work with. Ben had some c-4 charges with him that should do the trick. They found all the air vents and killed a few radscorbions on the way. They retreated outside the fenced area, to a safe distance. Since it was Jaden's idea she had the honor of detonate the charges.

*Back to the present*

Moore seemed quite impressed how they did it, giving the few options they had.

"Well with them scattered, they cant keep a steady command and should be easy to pick off. You done the NCR proud, now take some leave until i call for your service" Moore rewarded them.

They accepted and headed to meet outside the visitors center.

"So how are you guys spending your leave?" Ben asked

"Im going to bitter springs, there is something i need to do there" Boone said.

"Mind if i go with you? I dont got anything eles to do" Jaden asked. Boone nodded.

"I have heard there are slaves hold up at cottonwood cove, I think i might try and pretend im a buyer" Ben informed them.

"Im going to McCarran, I heard that there is some spy there" Reilly told them. They then left to do whatever they wanted.

*Penthouse, Lucky 38*

John and Liz have already installed Yes man in Mr House's network, giving him full control of all the upgraded securitrons on the strip, and those under Caeser's fort.

"So what happens now, we sit and wait for them to have at it?" Liz asked

"If that's what you want to thats ok. I am in no position to tell you what to do" Said Yes man

"But arnt there something we can do in the mean time?" John asked

"Well if you want to, i could give you a list of military support and PR support" He told them. When he said military, Liz turned her full attention to the big screen.

"Please explain those two" John requested.

"Well, even through the securitrons is all the support you need, you can recruit additional support from the local tribes in the Mojave. The tribes are, the Great Khans, the Boomers and the Brotherhood of Steel. Mr House only wanted the Boomers support, the others he did not needed since they were 'bad for buisness' to him" Yes man told them.

"Well Mr Creepy screen, I speak for the Great Khans and i know they will be more then willing to support us" Liz informed the A.I

"Really? splendid!" He said cheerfully

"Tell us about the PR support" John orded him

"Well Mr House knew when he got definitive control over Vegas and Hoover dam, he would also need the peoples support. He did not want to risk an uprising cause the chance of the people think he is an tyrant. Maybe thats what he planned for you two next, to make people like him" He said

"Well we pretty much clean up in freeside and helped the followers, what eles is there to do?" Liz asked

"In order to gain peoples affection, you have to make them feel safe. There is troubling rumors coming from the Ultra lux casino, and the Gomarrah. Also you might wanna help Sarah out in the Vault 21 hotel" He informed them. He also printed out a list from the consol under the screen. John took it and looked it through.

"Ok just to be sure. We gotta recruit the aid of the boomers and the BOS. Then we help around Vegas" John told Yes man.

"Yes, only if you want to remember. Oh and president Kimball are going to visit the troops at Hoover dam soon. Mr House calcuated that there is an surprising big chance that an assassination will be succesfull" He informed them.

"Who?" John asked and looked at Liz.

"Oh the NCR's president, apperently he think visiting them can boost their moral and all that bullshit" She said

"What she said, and Mr House also calcuated that if he were assassinated, then there is a chance that an influx of visitors to Vegas would fall drascticly in the nearby future" He told them. Liz looked little unsure about this.

"Wait are you telling me, that if we want more people to come, then we have to make sure that the president, of the fucking NCR, gets his politician dick in and out of here intact, without as much of a scratch on it?" She asked

"You could also ignore him, and see what happens. You seem like you really dont like them" Yes man opsereved

"Noted, anything eles?" John asked

"Yes, there is an power sub station near the El dorado lake, control by the NCR. You need to get in there and activate it to power up the remaining securitrons to expand our army" He told them.

They just nodded and went into the elavator. They stopped on the suite floor, and found Veronica in one of the rooms with a radio next to her. She looked really sad, so John lead the word.

"Something wrong Vee?" He asked

She sob and said

"The NCR destroyed hidden valley" She said with tears almost bursting out.

"Well thats a setback" Was all Liz said to the matter. Veronica stood up and ran over to Liz and hugged her. This caught Liz by surprise.

"Why me? im not into this touchy shit" She said to the scribe who then hugged John instead, who did not rejected her.

"Would it hurt, if you were nice to her?" He asked Liz

"Nice not my style, your the one for that department" Liz Pointed out. John then looked down at Veronica and said

"Where are the BOS members now?" He asked the sad scribe.

She sniffed a little and said "In multible safe houses. They keep radio contact to stay together, but wont be long before they die out"

"Well through i did not leave a good impression with them, maybe the D.C Chapter can take them in" He suggested. She quickly looked up to him and asked

"Really?" All hopeful. He nodded and sat down by the radio and change the frequency. Veronica looked at liz and asked.

"What ya mean with not a good impression?"

"Before we took off here to, Mr drama queen here wanted to say goodbye to them, since he helped them to power and all. When we landed in their compound, one asshole who somehow have a rivalry with Johnny here, told him he was erased from their history and kicked out" Liz told her

"How did you escape?" Veronica asked all curious.

"I hold him as hostage and orded them all to drop their weapons. When we were 20 feet in the air i pushed him out of the chopper. Its still fucking funny how he screamed until he hit the ground" Liz said while laughing a little at the last part.

"Well killing a member is more then just not leaving a good impression" Veronica stated

"He didnt die like i had hoped for" Liz said sadly. They then turned their attention to John who have been in talk with some scribes on the other end.

"Listsen, i need to speak with Elder Lyons. Its importen, another BOS chapter is in need of help" John tried and reason with them. The scribe continued to say he dont got permission to speak with the elder, until a diffrent voice was heard on the radio.

"Give me that mic!. Hello this is Elder Lyons of the D.C Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. John is that you? i heard you since i was walking around the lap with sentinel Lyons" Elder Lyons reported. A look of relief was on John's face.

"I thought you never wanted to speak to me after the little incident a few weeks back" John said

"Micheal did not had the right to say you were being erased from the historical victory over the Enclave, only i can do that" He informed him

"Wait so im still a knight?" John asked

"Very much indeed. Sarah also wants to apologies for not supporting you, that day you took off. Apperently Micheal have told a few things that wernt true" Elder Lyon told him

John laughed a little about the idea of Sarah Lyons apology to someone.

"So what happen to Micheal then?" John asked

"Well he got demoted from palidin to initiate for start, and got guard duty by the vertibirds" Sarah said inover the mic.

"I guess this isnt just a friendly call is it?" Elder Lyons asked

"Your right. The Mojave chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel is in need of extraction. The New California Republic have destroyed their base and have forced them out of hiding, they are currently hold up in safe houses but cant hold up there" John told him.

"I see, do you have a representive of the chapter?" He asked Veronica then took the mic to report.

"Affirmitive, this is scribe Veronica Renata Santangelo, of the Mojave chapter" She reported

"Veronica, can you give us a safe landing zone where we can meet up with the rest of the chapter?" He asked.

"I need to contact my chapter, to see if there are any suitable places to land" She said and changed the frequency.

"Hello? who is this?" asked a voice on the new frequency.

"Nolan, Its me Veronica. Listsen, help is on the way. The D.C chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel is coming in to extract you, but we need a safe meeting ground" She told him

"The D.C chapter? Arnt those the ones going rogue?" He asked

"Yes, but they seem to be holding out. But you have to listsen, if you want the rest of your chapter to survive, you need to drop the bullshit and agree on how they run things" Veronica frustrated told the elder.

"But they put their original goal on secound rate Veronica" He tried and reason with her.

"And see what it has brought them. From what they say, they have a facility to create pure water, they defeated and aquired enclave technology and they are vast growing. And then look at us. We got our ass kicked at helios one, we dont allow outsiders to join so we are losing numbers" She argued with him. "If you want to stay and die as an stubborn old man, fine! But ask the rest of the chapter if they want to live and continue their mission, or stay here and wait for the NCR or the Legion to get them" She addded.

After her little speech, Liz looked approving at Veronica for her few use of words. There went 5 minutes before they got an response.

"Fine have it your way. We meet at the safehouse near leak mead. How long before they arrive?" He asked. Veronica looked at John and Liz for answers.

"Well it took like 12 hours for us." John said

"We estimate that it will be in 12 hours, more or less" Veronica reported.

"Ok we will meet them there. Elder Nolan, out" He confirmed and reported out. John then took the mic and changed the frequency again.

"We got the coordinates. Do you have the holograbihc map up over the Mojave region?" He asked.

"Affirmitive Knight" Elder Lyons said.

"Ok listsen, when you get her, try and get away from the dam, they take shots at you. There is a lake there, they meet you on the north end of it. I suggest sending Sarah Lyons here, as a representive, but other then that, dont fill the vertibirds with your soldiers. It will take to much space" John suggested.

"Understood knight, we will begin the trip at once" Elder Lyons confirmed and handed the mic to Sarah.

"Are we going to meet you there?" She asked. Veronica looked at John with hope that he would say yes.

"I think its best. Also i bring the scribe Veronica with me" He said

"Understood, see ya when we get there. Sentinel Lyons out" She said and turned off the radio. John did the same and stood up and took his list out and a pencil he found. He then draws and x over the brotherhood. He was then yet again approach by Veronica who turned from sad and desperate to back to her happy cheerful self, renewed to full strength.

"Thank you, thank you thank you" She said while hugging him so tight he could almost not breath. He patted her head and said

"Your welcome, now can i get some air before i pass out?" He asked. She let go of him at once, still über happy.

"Where to now then?" Liz asked, changing the subject.

"Well we already got the Khans with us, and now that Mr House aint here, and the BOS is moving out, we might as well try and make friends with the boomers" John said. The conversation caught Veronica's attention.

"Wait, Mr House is dead?" She asked

"Yup and he wanted us to carry out his order of kicking the NCR and the Legion out after the battle of Hoover dam" John told her.

"And then He and I are going to be the king and queen of new vegas" Liz said, while checking out her claws.

"Then what am im? the princess. Wait do i get a dress then?" She asked excited. Liz just shook her head and said

"Naaa"

*Meanwhile*

Ben had succesfully freed the slaves from cottonwood cove, he convinced the legion slave keeper that one of them very ill sick and bought them for a lower price. Reilly figure out it was an NCR captain who was the spy, and that there was a bomb on the monorail. She manage to disarm the bomb and get the captain arrested.

At Bitter springs, Boone and Jaden just arrived at the spot where Boone were station at the bitter springs massacre. He told her about his orders and that he had to gun down everything coming out from there, including women, the elder and children. Jaden could feel that it might have scarred him and made him belive bad things happens to him. He asked her if it were okay they slept their for the night, which Jaden agreed on. After an hour nap, Boone woke her up.

"Hey wake up! I spotted some Legion slaver partys coming this way" He told her. She got up quickly and took out her rifle

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Positive, they must think since this is a refugee camp, that they might be easy prey. Lets prove them wrong" He said reloading his scoped rifle

"Lets" Jaden said and took position.

"You stay here and make sure they dont get in through the back, I go over to the main entrance" He told her and she nodded at his orders. She crouched and looked out for legionaries, while Boone took position at the main entrance. He did not feared if he stood out in the open, legionaries perfer meele combat so they dont trained them with rifles, and they had only cowboy repeaters so they had difficulty hitting anything at range. As Boone saw them in his sight, he open fire on them. Most of the kills were headshots, but some got hit in the throat instead. As he killed the incoming Legion, some NCR soldiers who were station at the refugee camp took notice of Boone, and took out their guns to support him.

"I got this end covered, send your men over to the back entrance so they wont sneak up on you!" He orded them. Their CO was new and did not know what to do so he nodded and moved his squad to the back entrance.

At Jaden's end, she spotted a fresh group of Legion soldiers. She aimed her rifle at them and pulled off headshots nicely. Problem was, they were more aggresive at getting in through the back, then the front entrance, so she had many soldiers coming her way. It ended with, she had to abandon her post and back into the back entrance while taking down the enemy.

Back at Boone's post, he got pined down by a Legion mongrel, but he manage to take out his machete and cut its head off. When he got up he saw only a few legionaries were coming his way. He gunned them down easily but did not understand how come they were coming in such a small group. He then turned his attention to Jaden and saw she wasnt on the rock they were on before the attack.

Jaden were holding of the legionaries, but got pined down by a mongrel, dropping her weapon in the fall. She tried to pull out her side arm but a Legion soldier step on her wrist and kicked it out of her hand.

"This one is aggresive, she will prove well for the Legate" The Centurian said to his men.

"Let go of me and i show you aggresive" She said and spat at his boot, which earned her a kick to the gut.

"Speak when spoken to degenerate! Get her to the camp, she be the entertainment for the men their" He orded them and 4 men carried her away.

When he turned around he saw an NCR squad had their guns aimed at them and open fire. The men who took Jaden got away, but the centurian took cover by the rocks, while only a few of his men got shot down. He took out a knife and threw it at one of the NCR soldiers. He hit one of the young soldiers in the leg, which made him fall down in pain.

"You will feel the wrath of Caeser!" He yelled at them.

Meanwhile Jaden already got carried to the nearby Legion camp, and were thrown in the middle of it. Surrounded by Legion soldiers with machetes, and lustful look on their faces, Jaden knew she was screwed. The biggest one of the soldiers were a head taller then her, and hit her to the ground. She landed face first, and heard as the other soldiers roar with her attacker.

"Time to feel the how wild, soldiers of the bull is" He said and got a grab on her pants. She feared the worst, until a shot in the air was heard. She could still feel the basterd's hands on her ass. He too stood still and saw one of his fellow soldiers were headshotted. They all including Jaden turn their attention to a cliff where they saw Boone with his rifle, aiming down at them.

"ATTACK!" Yelled the man who were about to rape Jaden, who held his machete in hand. His fellow soldiers attack but he stayed behind to see how it went. Boone shot a lot of them down, but some got up to him. The first one was hit in the gut of Boone's gun, and then Boone pointed the barrel up the the soldiers head and shot his head off. He then drop the rifle and took out his machete in one hand and his 9mm in the other. He slashed through the soldiers and shot the others at range.

Jaden notice, that she had the chance to crawl over and take one of the dead soldiers machete's and armed herself. She looked at her attempted rapist, and cut his right leg off, below the knee.

He roared in pain, as he fall down to the ground, and saw who it was. He was about to cut her too, but she was to fast and cut his left hand off, which he had his machete in. She picked up the other machete, and crossed both of them into an x hold them around his neck as he lied down.

"The bull aint so wild huh" She said and cut the mans head off. She saw to Boone, that he had killed or crippled all of the legion soldiers there. She waved him to go back to bitter springs and he did, after he picked up his rifle. When he got back, he saw that all of the Legionaries were dead except the centurian who had a hostages.

"Your leader of this cesspit of an camp most come down here now, or the woman here dies" He threaten as he hold his machete around the refugee's neck. Boone and Jaden arrived, and they both could not get a clear shot at him without hitting the hostage. They then marched up to the tent where the CO would be to discuss this.

"Whos the boss here?" Jaden asked. A pale skinned, short hair brunette walked up to them, they notice she had a regular NCR armor on, but has an green beret on her head, which means she is a officer.

"That be me, Captain Giles" She introduced herself.

"Im Jaden and this is Boone, we helped held off the attack, but seems like their leader got one woman hostage, and demands an audience with you" Jaden reported.

"Yeah i saw how your friend here bravely hold them off. And i have notice the hostage situation. Ok here it what we do, I go down there and distract him, while one of you take a clear shot at him" She said. They nodded and took their positions. Boone got in position and and aimed at the centurian's head. He saw that the captain were talking to him and that he then got a clear shot. He quickly fired and the man falled over dead. The woman quickly ran over to her tent to hide.

"Nice shot Boone. And thanks for the save" Jaden thanked him

"Your welcome, through i cant belive im still breathing" He said

"Whys that?" She asked

"I thought this was the end of me, should have known better then take you along" He said

"Wait you wanted to die?" She asked shocked

"I had bad things happen to me, now i just wait for it to end" he told her

"Bad things happen to all of us, Its not cause of what you did when you were station here" She stated

"Yeah, but i dont know, i thought this is where it would end, but now i dont know" He said, beginning to daze off

"Listsen, the only thing you can do now, if you feel any guilt over it. Its to move on and help people from the Legion" She argued

He looked down a bit and nodded.

"Your proberly right" he said, and headed of to one of the embty tents to rest, and she followed


	15. Chapter 15

*The** day after, at lake mead in the morning***

John, liz, Veronica and Cass stood at the shores of lake mead, near one of the BoS's safehouses. There they waited for Sarah Lyons to arrive to evac the remaining Mojave chapter to D.C. After waiting for a few hours the vertibirds finally arrived. They manage to avoid attention from Hoover Dam and landed on the avaible LZ there was. One of them landed infront of the group and out came Sentinel Lyons, with her plasma rifle in hands.

"Paranoid Sarah?" John asked with a wicked smile.

"Precaution, never know what might come at us" She said, and then looked over the Liz "You know how many ribs Micheal had broken?" She asked

"I had hoped for a broken leg" Liz told the BoS veteran.

"Like almost all of his ribs got broken when he fell down, had to have him carried to the infirmary" Sarah told her with a laugh in the end.

Liz Just nodded and said "Nice"

Nolan, the chapter's elder had arrived after Sarah landed. She quickly saw that he had the robes of an elder and addressed to him.

"You most be the elder, I am Sarah Lyons representive of the D.C chapter of the BoS" She introduced herself

"Im Nolan Mcnamara, elder and representive of the Mojave chapter BoS" He introduced himself.

John and his friends gather while the negotiation was under go.

"Looks like things goes as planned" John said cheerful to Veronica, who didnt looked much pleased

"Something wrong Vee?" He noticed and asked

"Is just, i am happy that they are relocating, but where does that leave me?" She asked

"I thought you wanna stay with them?" Cass asked

"I do, but i kinda also feel like i should stay, you know stay with you guys and make a diffrence" She told them. Veronica were really confused and did not know what to do. She then looked at John and asked "What is there in the D.C ruins?"

"Well, the city itself is not like Vegas. There are settlements but the city itself is a like a mace, get lost and your screwed. But the BoS there are working on making it more safer with regular patrols and such" He told her

"Are they trying to improve the wasteland there?" She then asked

"Well doing my travels i came across some power stations which still had some juice in them. It would take a lot but if we could connect it to the settlements then power should not be a problem"

"If D.C were so grand, why ya came here then?" Asked a confused Cass

"It was boring!" Said a bored Liz "Big shot here, took all the fun out" She added

Just then, Nolan approached them with Sarah behind him.

"It seems like we are going to D.C Veronica. You ready to go?" He asked the young scribe

She just shook her head and said "No, not yet"

He had a confused looked in his face like all the others. Vee notice and said "I want to see this through, if John made such a tribute to the D.C ruins maybe he could do the same here and i would love to be a part of it"

"Are you sure Veronica?" Nolan asked hoping she would say no and come with him, he knew she was genius through she does not behave like one.

"I am, but after things done here maybe i can join you sometime" She said. Nolan looked a bit sad by her desicion but respected it.

"If thats what you want, then i see no stopping you. But know this that you will always be welcome" He assured her. Veronica and Nolan then walked to some of the chapters members to inform them that Vee wont join them yet. Sarah then waved John over for a private talk.

"I guess your not coming back" She guessed a little sadly

"Yeah, people in the vault hates me, and i got a good setup here" He told her. She didnt looked disappointed by his choice, but not glad eighter.

"Then i cant stop you can i huh?" She retorical asked him with a little laugh.

John then were serious and said "I will try and visit sometimes, have to make sure you dont fall apart when im gone" and smilled and watched her board the vertibird and flew off.

**"Meanwhile"**

After each of their trips were done, they regrouped at the dam for a new briefing. Seems like Moore got her hands full with the president's upcoming visit and her ranger deployments. Reilly knocked on the door and the colonel hissed them to come in. After they walkind in, Moore quickly looked at Boone and Jaden.

"I heard of you two's involement at bitter springs. I just want to tell you that its greatly appreciated that you were there, lot of lives could have been destroyed that day" She complimented the two snipers

"I got a new task for you, its very simple and it should not be a problem for you. After uncovering the legion spy, thanks to Reilly, we still got problems in that area. Fiends are getting organized and may try and attack camp McCarran doing the battle for Hoover dam. You job is simple, eliminate all 4 of their leaders, major Dharti at McCarran got more information on the matter. Dismised" She told them. They gather outside to discuss the job.

"Hunting fiends? Why do i feel like my talents are going to waste?" Jaden asked annoyed

"We could leave you camp golf and train the soldiers again" Suggested Ben.

"The fiends it is" She quickly changed her mind.

"I know it may seem like a waste, but organized fiends is the least we need" Reilly explained to them as they began their trip to McCarran.

**"12 hours later, at Nellis"**

The mistfit group of Veronica, Cass, Liz and John could quickly gain the aid of the boomers. They helped them fixing the solar panels, killing ants, fixing injured people and finally helped them retrive a bomber from lake mead. It would take days, maybe weeks for a single person to do it all alone, but with the 4 of them they manage to do it on half a day.

Cass, Veronica, Liz and John decided to gain the support of the people. They already got some by helping around freeside, Now they needed to work on Ultra-lux and Gomorrah. John and Cass took the Ultra-lux while Liz and Vee took Gomorrah. They agreed that after they were done they would meet at the Lucky 38.

At the Ultra-lux, John and Cass got in and handed over their weapons. They noticed an old man at the bar looking rather sad and desperate.

"Something wrong sir?" John asked while walking towards him.

"There is, you wouldnt have seen my son would you? straw hat, blue jeans?" He asked them

"Cant say we have" Cass answered.

"Dammit all to hell. One moment i decide to settle a meeting with the hotels management, and the next my boy goes missing without a clue" The man told them.

"Dont you think your son just went to Gomorrah or something" John suggested

"My son wouldnt go near that place. I also told him that he remained in this hotel doing our stay" He told them.

Cass looked tired and said "Okay down to buisness, you want us to find your son, promise us 500 caps and we do it"

"Deal, you get the money after you found my boy" He demanded.

**"Meanwhile"**

Liz and Veronica already had Cachino in their pocket, now that they got his journal picked from him (Thanks to Liz). All they had to do was get rid og Clanden, and destroy the Omerta's guns. They decided that taking out Claden will be the easiest start. They got in the elevator up to the suite floor And asked the guards where Clanden was.

"Hmmm, big room" Liz noticed as they stepped in. They quickly notice a guy in pre-war clothes and a pair of glasses took notice of them and moved over to them.

"Yeah? something i can do for you?" He asked rather quickly

"I was just wondering, are you Clanden?" Liz asked in a seductive manner but it seemed not to work on him.

"Yes and who are you?" He asked

"Well, we are the new working girls here at Gomorrah, and the boss thinks that you should have a go with the new stuff" Liz bluffed while Vee looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well have a go with each but count me out, i got work to do" He denied annoyed at their presents. Vee just took a playfull look at Liz and said

"He did said 'we 2' should" But was silence by a killer glare from the mutant girl. Liz looked back at Clanden with an tired and annoyed face.

"Listen crap for brains, we know you're a 'specialist' for the bosses, so do yourself a fucking favor and tell us what it is you do" She said

The man just stood there not even touched by the hostility from Liz. "The arrangements with the bosses and i are for us to know, and not for annoying bitches like you. Now get out before the guards gets here" He warned them

Liz didnt wanna play Q and A anymore, so she did what she likes best. Tearing the man apart. She jump at him with claws first on his shoulders, followed by a series of slash across his body, ripping his clothes to shreds. He tried to scream, but before he could Liz had hold her hand on his mouth so the guards wont hear him. She then finally slashed his throat open, killing him instantly.

"I see now why John does all the talking. If you led us, you would have slaughtered half the Mojave now" Said a slightly scarred Veronica.

She got up and dried some of the blood off her. "I know, that would have been more fun" She said sounding a bit sad. Veronica just backed up a bit and went into the master bedroom in the suite, while Liz dragged the body to the bathroom.

After poking around with a safe, Veronica cracked open it and took out the note that was in there.

"I found something" She said

"Read it, im trying to cover up the blood here!" Liz told her, while taking a carpet to cover the blood pool.

**"Meanwhile"**

"I swear, im here to check on the kitchens water pipes, Mortimer wanted to make sure everything is in check" John told one of the masked servants.

"Then what is she doing here? She doesnt look like technician" He suspected

"She's my girl. You see in exchange for the repairs, we were given a free room for the week. I told her to relax and enjoy the hotel, but she heard some rumors and wanted to be near me. Even in work hours" John lied as best he could.

"Eh, fine just be quick about it and get out" He said quite annoyed of their present. Cass almost kicked him in the ass as he turned around but was held back by John.

"No kicking!" He whispered to her, and then began to make their way to the kitchen. They quickly found it and saw the main chef was looking frustrated and ready to yell at anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to stop here this chapter before it gets out of hand<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

*At the Gomorrah*

* * *

><p>"Tell me again what we are doing?" Asked a confused Veronica while following Liz upstairs.<p>

"For the last fucking time, we are finding this pussy named Troike, make him tell us about the guns, and then make him destroy them!" Liz told the little scribe, clearly annoyed

"Okay, but can we go soon? I keep getting the feeling that these guys will drug me and do whatever they please with me" Veronica said frighten.

Liz sighed in frustration "And this is why i once worked alone!" She whispered to herself.

They ended up at the VIP club door and went inside, and saw it was nothing but guards, whores, drugs and alcohol in this room. Liz eyed the 'guests' and notice one who stood out. While most of the guys had suit on, she notice a dark skined mess of a man sitting down on the bed with two women at his side.

"Finally!" Liz said in frustration, and speed walked over to his position, with Veronica behind her.

The man quickly took notice of the two women headed towards him, and liked what he saw.

"I see, its 2 more girls for the fun eh?!" He said cheerfully.

Liz did not hesitate to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him over to her face to face.

"Listen now you little shit, i know you are selling guns to the Omertas" Liz demanded of him while she looked as angry as ever.

Troike just brushed her off and pushed her off him "And so what if i did?!" He asked

"Destroy them now!" She demanded

"And if i dont? Remember there are armed guards here" He warned Liz

Liz gave it some thought on how to convince this guy to do as she say.

"Well maybe the NCR" Veronica suggested, earning a confused glare from Liz and a nervous one from Troike.

"W-what should i care if they find out?" He asked clearly lightly frighten.

"Well look at it this way. They got um reports that you have been selling and moving lots of guns, clearly to much for security" She argued

"So? they cant punish me from selling my stuff!" He countered.

"They will if those guns somehow ended causing harm on the strip. Going around with guns without permission on the strip can end in arrest. What do you think if 'your' guns harmed the NCR?" Veronica bluffed her ass off.

But Troike seemed to swallow it as he clearly look like someone who wished he got the death penalty.

"Wait, wait. Maybe there is something we can work out ladies" He suggested.

"There is asshole. Destroy the guns, and we wont tell!" Liz answered with death in her yellow eyes.

"But the Omertas" He said but was cut off with Liz began to chock him with one hand, letting her claws poke his neck.

"Argue again and i decorate your sluts with your guts!" She threaten.

"Okay, okay i do it!" He gave up and she let him drop to the floor.

"Smart move" Veronica praised him as she walked out of the VIP club, Liz quickly followed after she kicked Troike hard in the chest.

"What was that for?" Veronica asked.

"He cupped a feel when he pushed me away" She hissed at the curious scribe.

Veronica looked surprised as they entered the elevator "Im surprised you didnt gut him at the spot" she said

"I was tempted. But its most likely the Omertas will catch him after he destroyed the guns. They deal with him most likely" Liz answered as she pushed the button on the elevator.

"So we just sended a man to his death?" Veronica asked, just to be clear.

Liz nodded with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

John and Cass were in hiding after they found Ted. They had to trick the cook into thinking that his food storage was infested with bugs and lock him in.

"What are we doing here? Should we not just get out?!" Ted asked impatiently.

"No. We wait until Mortimer have finish his speech" John whispered to his companions. After the speech ended, most of the members of the white glove society were shocked that they had once again eaten a human being. Mortimer had an smug smile on his face, until he saw the main ingredient behind the two people he sure was dead. They came up to him and John said "How you like the dish? I made it myself, minus the human element"

Mortimer were outraged that he was tricked "I can not belive this. All this time i thought of you all as family, even when we had to sacrifice our lust for the greatest dish in the world. But now, all i see is a bunch hypocrites, stepping on everything we stood for, to pleasure the whims of ignorant buffons" He then gave John a hard look and pointed at him "This is not over! I wont let this be forgotten!" He yelled as he ran off.

John just laughed a bit "Guess that solves that. Okay rich kid, let's get you to daddy"

* * *

><p>*An hour later, at the Lucky 38 presidentiel suite*<p>

John arrived with Cass in the elevator to the suite, getting some earned rest.

"Guess i hit bed then" Was all she said as she made her way into the guest rooms to the left. John did not pay it much mind as he was focus on the primary room infront of him. As he entered he saw Liz playing around with Lucky.

"When did you get back?" He asked while he sat down on the bed.

"20 minutes ago" She then looks at him and walks over to him and slap him across the face.

"OW! The fuck?!"

"That is the last time you leave me with that girl. I swear by all the things i have done, she can not stop so whiney!" She ranted.

John rub his cheek and looked at her "With what i have heard about the gomorrah and what i know about you. I think she got a good reason"

"Whatever" She said and sat next to him. "What now then bitch? We fixed the casinos"

"Yes man did said something about a vault hotel" He suggested.

She gave him an annoyed look "We have cleaned up freeside, made the the gomorrah and ultra lux our bitch. I think we have done enough to get liked by people!"

He was about to argue but resented. In a way, she was right and he was kinda of tired from working. "I think you are right"

That got her attention as she looked at him confused "The fuck you say?"

"We have travel across the wasteland to ensure aid and support for the last couple of days. I say we proberly earned a rest" He said as he laid down on the bed.

Liz still fiddle around with her gun, looked at him and said "So what ya gonna do then?"

"First thing, i want a shower. Then fresh clothes and sleep" He sighed.

She just rolled her eyes "Dont you wanna get out and make trouple in freeside?"

"What is there to do in freeside? Beside you killing unfortunate people who cross you" He asked

"The wrangler, or you could browse at the silver rush"

"The what rush?" He asked

She laid down beside him, putting the gun on the night stand. "They sell energy weapons and mods. If you are a good shot with those kinda guns, and with the money we earned, i think you could get rifle"

He looked at her with doubt on his face. "How come you seem so relaxed? I thought you always were up to trouple"

That earned him her razor sharp nails in his rips. She leaned towards his ear and said "Go on an i make a scratching pole of you!" And let go of him after. "And the why of it is. Consider what i had to do, i need something to keep me relaxed. Eighter by keeping my blood going by torture some bastard. Or being with you" She said the last part a little quietly. It caught his attention and he roll to his side to look at her.

"I make you relaxed?"

She nodded with her eyes closed. "I hate being fucking nice, so hear me. I like you. You dont jugde me, you can put up with me. And you almost died saving me. And most of all. You are not scared of me"

He laid a hand on her hip "Why should i?"

"Have you meet me?! I got yellow eyes, fangs and razor sharp nails that are tough as claws. I chew people to bits if they just breath wrong around me"

He smiles and sais "I dont mind. I admit, traveling with you has been quite fun"

She looked at him with joy in her eyes "Really?"

"You are resourceful, dangerous and not bad for the eye eighter" He winked at her which made her blush a bit.

"Blushing are ya?" He asked still smiling.

"Tell anyone and i make you beg for Caesar to nail you to a cross!" She warned and lied with her back against him. He moved up against her, and moved one of his arms over her waist.

"Ya still want like her?" She asked, trying to not sound jealous.

"Who?"

"Reilley you idiot!"

"I dont know. I think i do, but after that night at the outpost, things changed a bit" He said

She was partial happy with that answer, but wanted to be sure. "I got an suggestion for you. Since i somehow care about you, and if you think the feeling is mutual. Then i want to make things clear" She and awaited for him to answer.

"Go on"

"If our plan works, and we get New Vegas and the surrounding area as ours. I want us to rule it, as king and queen" She said

He sit up and looked down at her "Didnt we already settle this?"

She sat up too and looked at him seriously "I saw it as an idea, but i want it to be official between us. As in we will rule role it together, and be together. So what i want is, that we make it officielt that we two, should be together" She said quickly

He look skeptical at her "As in?"

"Yes as a couple!" She interub him rudely. "And i want an answer now"

He quickly kisses her on the mouth, hoping she would not bite his lips off. Their mouths departed and they looked at each other.

"I take that as an yes then" She said with a smile slowly coming out, as she got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Didnt you said earlier that you were going to shower?" She said as she started to undress herself.


End file.
